Delayed in Gondor
by maybe tonight
Summary: Buffy's trapped in Gondor with no knowledge of ever ending up there. New evil starts lurking around but in the end, will Buffy be able to stop it? RR Rating will change.
1. Waking up

Well, what's there to say? I own nothing present here in this en_tire_ story, nor do I have claim at Buffy, Legolas, Aragorn, Hobbits or any other mythical creature seen in every little chapter that I have created. To be quite blunt with the summery of the story, Buffy gets thrown back into Middle- earth for a purpose unknown for now, and surprises are thrown here and there. Occasionally I'll throw something extra in each chapter for twists. This _may_ be a Legolas and Buffy romance, but you'll have to wait and see.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Waking up  
  
  
  
  
_"How did she get here? Get her away!"_  
  
  
  
  
Morning light filtered through the room and like rain, laundered against her face as her eyes fluttered open. It had been a gruesome night, she knew from the pricks and throbs grinding in her legs and arms, but what it was that exactly had happened was beyond her assurance. A sore was growing on her arm as she stared down at it in surprise, a wave of dizziness sketching across her features as blood trickled out from it. She was wounded.  
  
Fearing the loss of blood, like normal Slayers would feel, Buffy sat up and covered her mouth from vomiting. Her stomach lurched again, and without realizing it, she hurled over and disgorged whatever it was that she had last ate. Burger King?  
  
'Perhaps someone should get you another bucket?'  
  
Buffy used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth, and she laid back against the pillows in exhaustion.  
  
'Maybe. Who are you?' She had no time for small talk. She needed to know where she was in order to get back to wherever she came from. Sunnydale? Gile's apartment? _Burger King?_  
  
The woman smiled sweetly. 'I am Éowyn, daughter of Éomund and Théodwyn. My Uncle saved you, mi Lady, he was King in Rohan, but we are resided currently in Gondor. Lord Aragorn will be pleased to know that you have awoken.'  
  
'Ook, so I guess this isn't California and nor am I anywhere near a Burger King.' Buffy ignored the look Éowyn gave her and heaved a sigh, another tundra of nausea lapping in her gut. 'I am lost. I'm guessing though, that I've somehow fell into a medieval portal and was sent here in Rohan. I'm from the planet _Earth_, ever heard of it?'  
  
'This is Middle- earth,' Éowyn said clearly. 'have you a care to hear how you were exactly founded?'  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes. 'If this is a sex talk, I've already heard it. But go ahead.'  
  
'You were found sprawled on the grounds of Edoras, mi Lady, near the borders. The Rohirrim had found you, along with my brother Eomer and three very strange travelers.' Éowyn took a moment to read Buffy's face, if there was any indication of remembrance. But unfortunately there wasn't, so she continued. 'You had said your name was Awhopper, but my brother had expected you to still be doused by the effected fall you had said you had. We feared for your life.'  
  
Buffy paused, letting this all sink in slowly. So, she wasn't in trouble or kidnapped. Great, but that still leaves an unanswered question. Why was she found near this place anyway?  
  
'My name isn't Awhopper, it's Buffy.' she sighed. 'And I'm in for some serious explanation when I return home. Oh no -'  
  
'What is it?' Éowyn asked worriedly, but stopped short when Buffy hurled over and vomited again. 'You poor thing, you must feel contemptible here. Have no worries, we mean no harm. Are you up to changing so you may speak with my Uncle and his people?'  
  
Buffy really felt like hurling the bucket at Éowyn, but controlled herself and sat back with a nod.  
  
'Fine. But where are my normal clothes?' She asked.  
  
Éowyn fidgeted where she stood. 'They, well— they are destroyed. They were burned for the safety of others, we knew not of what power they could hold. But Gandalf had assured us you mean no harm—'   
  
'You _what!_' Buffy exclaimed. 'Those were top of the line Ralph Lauren clothes, and you destroyed them?! For your information, Xander got them for me for my birthday. Even though everyone for_got_ about it. Fine, give me whatever it is that you have.'  
  
'A dress it is then.' Éowyn said, sweeping across the room and opening a bureau. 'If it isn't so bold of me to say, but you have an odd… shape… in hair.'   
  
'You mean my color?' Buffy quipped. 'It's normally blonde, but I had black streaks put in.'  
  
Éowyn frowned deeply and tipped her head. 'A fine brown will do then. Like my own.'  
  
'What happened to your arm, anyway?' Buffy asked, noticing her left arm in a sling.  
  
'I was hurt in battle, mi Lady.' she answered wearily. 'As were you.'  
  
Buffy watched Éowyn reach into the dresser and pull out a good length brown dress, the neckline cut down to show pretty much a lot of cleavage, and the bottom was a nice shade of white lacing falling low to the bottom. Buffy gawked at it, and if it wasn't for the constant keeling in the bottom of her belly, she would of grinned. A burp issued out of her mouth instead, and she covered herself quickly and forced a smile.  
  
'It's, uh…. Beautiful. Thanks,'  
  
Éowyn smiled and handed over the dress. She waited awkwardly for a moment, before saying something.  
  
'Do you know how to put it on, mi Lady?' Éowyn asked.  
  
'Actually. No, I don't.' Buffy looked at her hopefully. 'Can you?'  
  
The woman Éowyn nodded and helped Buffy out from her bed, startled when the Slayer had buckled, and led her to a vanity near the window. The room brightened as Buffy's eyes focused on the lighting and the chivalric allude furnishing that had struck her as surreal. It almost made her cross eyed. And not being use to getting dressed by someone else, Buffy was hesitant as to let Éowyn slip off her nightgown and toss it away, leaving a bared Buffy in the middle of a strange room. Bruises painted Buffy's legs and arm, the large gash on her arm beginning to itch as the blood dried up. A shudder passed through her as the dress was slipped on suddenly, pass her head and down her chest.  
  
When Éowyn stepped back, she smiled.  
  
'You look lovely… excluding your bruising and all.' She added distastefully.  
  
'I can barely walk, but I'll manage.' Buffy shrugged her shoulders and licked the side of her mouth. 'I'm bleeding.' she acknowledged suddenly, a frown appearing on her face. 'Where did all these cuts come from?'  
  
Éowyn sighed deeply. 'I have a feeling there will be a lot of explaining being done, B- Buffy.'  
  
Buffy gazed off into the window, seeing a bunch of stone rocks layered on top of a large town that spread somewhere around the room. The cool summer's air passed through the open curtains, passing Buffy's face and out of the room.  
  
An inane thought filled Buffy's mind as she tried to place what had last happened in Sunnydale. But everything was blank and she didn't remember or know what has happened. So she gave in with a sigh.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
'She came from no where.' Legolas said with a sigh. 'Yet she must have been sent here from _some_where.'  
  
'But where could the lass possibly come from?' Gimli asked. 'This is poetic justice! Irony I tell you, irony.'  
  
'The girl means no harm, how many times does a wizard have to repeat himself?' Gandalf asked. 'When she awakes we shall question here until all the inquiries have been answered. Understand?'  
  
Gimli nodded but Legolas remained impassive, a dark look passing over his eyes as he recalled the passing by of the strange woman named Awhopper. She was strange and could not look much older than seventeen years of age, and the clothes on her back were foreign to the Elf's eyes. And yet, as he picked her up, she felt no heavier than a feather, soft to the touch and strong to the eyes. Something about her made a stirring in Legolas' heart, and he didn't like it.  
  
'She seems dangerous.' he said softly. 'I had felt the way she shook when I held her, the power within her closed eyes. It is not right Gandalf, and I don't trust her.'  
  
'You have come to trust many strangers over time, Legolas.' Gandalf said firmly. 'Why should a young woman change your view of whom to trust and whom not to?'  
  
Legolas stood suddenly from his seat at side of the doors, his dark eyebrows curved in anger.  
  
'Trust?' he spat angrily. 'I cannot trust anyone anymore, not after what has happened after battle. _Celebrating_? I thought it crude at Helms Gate, but in Gondor? What absurdity do I have to live with, when my heart is discontented with the people of Gondor, who I _fought_ beside in battle? Absurdity! I trust _no_ one.' he added distastefully, sitting back down.  
  
'Legolas, calm yourself.' Aragorn demanded. 'Stranger things will happen, you must get on with it. We survived this, and you should be happy as did the Hobbits.'  
  
Legolas lowered his eyes. 'The bastion is all cleared then? The women and children have returned to their homes?'  
  
Aragorn smiled softly and nodded his head.  
  
'Everyone is fine, as is Éowyn from what I have heard.' then his gaze shifted forwards and Legolas turned around swiftly. 'Lady, how do you feel?'  
  
'Fine mi Lord, and thank you again for allowing me company with Sir Faramir.' a blush crept on her cheeks. 'But the Lady has awaken, and is ready to speak with you.'  
  
Legolas shifted in his seat, and Aragorn paused.  
  
'We were going to wait after the burial of Lord Théoden, but this is fine. Send her in.'  
  
'As you wish.' Éowyn stated. 'Buffy?'  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and passed through the doors, giving Éowyn a hard look before entering the antechamber in which held the houses of healing just a moment away from where everyone stood. She was definitely not expecting the sight in front of her, and neither was she expecting a tall dark man to approach her and bow his head. This was definitely some sort of medieval playwright encounter. Scruffy or not, he was still slightly attracted and when he bowed Buffy grinned awkwardly, not in the least fazed by the long scratch itching on the side of her cheek.  
  
'Lady… Buffy, is it?' he said. 'I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and behind me is Gandalf the White, Gimli son of Gloín, Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, and Prince Legolas Greenleaf of currently Eryn Lasgalen.'  
  
_Princes, huh?_ 'Nice to meet you, I'm Buffy Summers of Sunnydale in… uh— the United States? I guess I'm a little lost.'  
  
Legolas snorted, and Buffy frowned. Did she say something?  
  
When she entered the entrance hall, Legolas thought her as noxious looking as when he gathered her in his arms. A large bruise covered the side of her head, yellowing and reddened by the tight curved slash across her cheek. The brown dress she wore was elegant, even for a mortal woman to have on her, and her hair was set loosely around her face. He supposed she did look much less vulnerable than she had before, but even so, he did not like the feeling that was coming off of her. She seemed to hold the essence of evil.  
  
Shooting Legolas a dark look, Aragorn turned back to the Lady Buffy.  
  
'The great evil has ended, you can enjoy the beauty of Gondor while you remain here.'  
  
'Great evil?' Buffy repeated dazedly. 'If you weren't informed, I can't remember much of anything.'  
  
'Memory loss,' said Imrahil. 'Fascinating.'  
  
'And I'm kind of confused. What great evils do you have here? Vampires?' She asked.  
  
'Vampires?' Legolas asked incredulously. 'Who are you really, Buffy Summers of Sunnydale?'  
  
Buffy smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. 'I'm the Vampire Slayer, and who are _you_?'  
  
  
  
  
  
There ya' go. Review please. **:)**  



	2. Vampire slayer

Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated and needed, and this may feel like it's going slow but trust me it'll start catching up. Remember, this is a romance and action adventure. (hint hint)  
  
**Happy Thanksgiving as well.**  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Vampire Slayer  
  
  
  
  
'Vampire slayer?' everyone murmured.  
  
'Vampire slayer?' Legolas repeated in surprise. 'There hasn't been a slayer in these lands since the beginning of the first Rangers!'  
  
Buffy fought back the urge to roll her eyes. 'Well, here I am, in the flesh. Kinda. What happened to me?'  
  
There was silence as everyone gazed back at the fragile woman standing before them.  
  
Legolas was the first to stir, and he took a step towards her.  
  
'You speak with such formal regard to what you are saying you are,' he said angrily. 'And you speak in lies! Your accent is foreign here, Lady, so foreign that it may be lead to _Mordor._ Can you tell me that, Lady? Are you really from _MORDOR?!_'  
  
'Legolas!' Gandalf boomed. 'Stop that this instant!'  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes as they Elf drew closer, his dark eyebrows risen high above his forehead and his thin lips curled forwards in a snarl. And when he didn't see her cringe or shake in the slightest, he withdrew and stepped back.  
  
'Yes my Lord, forgive me.' he muttered, his eyes remaining on Buffy.  
  
'Lady Buffy,' Gandalf stated softly, leaning against his tall staff to peer at her clearly. 'you are a mystery in my tired eyes, and yet you have not explained yourself clearly. Come,' he added, taking her hand.  
  
'Wait, hold on.' Buffy said. 'Can't I like— get a shower first? If I want my scars to go away I need to clean myself off a little, the dry blood is getting a tad bit annoying.'  
  
Gandalf smiled. 'So you care to cleanse yourself before hearing of your tale?'  
  
'I have a tale?' Buffy asked. 'No, I guess you are right. Lead away then.'  
  
'There shall be a counsel then!' Imrahil proclaimed. 'Come, everyone shall meet in the Citadel and discuss these new tidings! We have a vampire slayer on our hands now,'  
  
Buffy hid a smirk. 'Sure. On _your_ hands.'  
  
Just as everyone readied themselves towards the doors, a horn was blown, ringing somewhere outside the Houses of Healing.  
  
'What is that?' Éowyn asked quickly.  
  
'They've arrived.' Aragorn stated breathlessly. 'The people of Imladris and Lothlórien have arrived.'  
  
'Of who and _what_?' Buffy cried, watching as everyone filed out of the antechamber. Turning her head around she gave Gandalf a weary look and shook her head. 'I hate it when these things happen, exactly like Sunnydale. And you know what, I bet you I died.'  
  
Gandalf frowned at that. 'Dead? Oh, my dear girl, I can assure you that you are not dead.'  
  
'And I can assure you that I know when I'm dead. I'm good at that sort of thing,'  
  
'You know the feeling of death?' asked Legolas, who Buffy hadn't noticed remained.  
  
'You can say that.' she murmured.  
  
'Come, Buffy.' Éowyn said firmly. 'I shall set a bath for you and help you rid that awful Orc stench from your body. I am sure you are aware of what a corset is?'  
  
'I have to _wear a corset_?' Buffy repeated, astounded.  
  
Éowyn smiled and excused both Buffy and herself from the company of the Istari and the Elf. Legolas turned to Gandalf when the women had left, a discontented look sketched across his face.  
  
'A vampire slayer, Gandalf?' He asked, unsure if she was telling the truth.  
  
Gandalf nodded and turned to the Elf gravely. 'I am afraid so, Legolas. Evil still lurks around these borders, we must keep her safe for now.'  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
When Buffy had taken a bath, she wrapped a large towel around herself and stood near the window by her bed. It was summer time, she was sure of that, but what confused her was why the weather in Sunnydale had been so cold when she last remembered it to be. A sigh escaped her lips as she focused on something else. She couldn't remember anything and that bothered her.  
  
'I see you've been able to see enough of the city, have you?' Buffy whirled around.  
  
'Whoa! I'm partially _naked_ here!' at seeing the Elf, Buffy leapt neatly for a robe.  
  
Legolas smiled. 'I am sure you are aware that I am an Elf, and I worry not about nudity. Your bare self is safe with me, my Lady.'  
  
'Elf? I never met an Elf before, especially one that isn't ashamed of a naked woman.' Buffy said. 'I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have been so blunt about who I was. It's just... I'm not from around here and I'm really desperate for a way out. And I am really cold so, can you turn around so I can change?'  
  
'Oh!' Legolas blushed and turned around. 'I am sorry, you just have lovely shoulders.'  
  
He heard her snort. 'Yeah right. I am way too skinny.' a pause. 'Oook, you can turn around now. The only thing showing is my legs, but I'm use to showing that off at Sunnydale.'  
  
Legolas smiled. She did look lovely, considering the Orc blood and scarring had mostly faded away.  
  
'I came here for Gandalf,' he said. 'the council for you is about to start. Apparently, you are the first vampire slayer to appear in these lands before Sauron had corrupted the mortal souls.'  
  
'And the first girl vampire slayer too.' Buffy taunted, walking out of the room with Legolas. 'I know all about your medieval time discrimination. You think women are less than men,'  
  
Legolas frowned. 'Not in the Elven society, my Lady, but you must ask Aragorn about that. Ah, turn down this corridor Lady, the council is being held outdoors.'  
  
'No citadel?' Buffy asked. 'Too bad, I never been to one. Well, except law class at college. Um, this way right?'  
  
The Elf nodded and directed Buffy down a flight of steps that led them outside. Gardens surrounded the path leading to the tall buildings directly in front of them, and as they passed by the little houses Buffy could swore she saw hairy footed children run pass.  
  
'Did you see that?' she asked, looking up at Legolas.  
  
'See what?' Legolas asked with a risen brow.  
  
Buffy shook her head and revved up her speed in steps.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
When the came upon the tall building near the little houses, they were greeted by an all too anxious Aragorn and a angry looking Gimli.  
  
'News of fair folk have rung the city.' Aragorn exclaimed joyously. 'They have arrived with Lord Elrond and they are resting from a wearing travel! I can break out into lyric, I am incredibly joyous!'  
  
'He is acting like a young lad!' Gimli grunted, though his eyes were flashing with gleam.  
  
'Young love,' Legolas said with a grin, walking up the steps and into the citadel.  
  
Buffy was a little hesitant as she followed. The room was brightly lit as she entered, accidentally bumping into Legolas' back when she could not focus on the light. A round table was set in the center of the room, with tall paintings running all the way to the ceiling and a chandelier that hung at the very top of the roof swayed idly as people settled in their seats. Buffy fidgeted behind Legolas, not really use to such a debating deal with the fact that she couldn't remember anything and the resurrection of a vampire slayer.   
  
_Weirdoes,_ she thought dryly.  
  
Gandalf smiled warmly upon seeing the Elf and the girl together.  
  
'A fond welcome indeed!' he said. 'Now we may all start this counseling business, the decision, and then feast!'  
  
'What decision?' asked Buffy.  
  
Gandalf hadn't bothered to answer her as he lead her to a chair besides his. It was a comfortable chair with red linden cushioning and soft arm rests. Buffy leaned into it with a deep sigh, glad to be off her feet though she'll never admit to that. Across from her sat Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Imrahil and several other men that had resemblance to King Arthur's soldiers, all wearing bright silver armor an maroon robes.  
  
Something to her side caught her eye and she turned. The hairy footed children!  
  
'Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service.' said the child. 'How do you do?'  
  
'Um, fine.' Buffy lied. 'Since when do they have children at these sort of things?'  
  
'We eeren't children!' said another child beside Meriadoc. 'We ooor Hoobits.'  
  
'Hobbits.' Buffy inwardly laughed at the way that sounded. 'Right, well I am the slayer named Buffy, resurrected from hell itself. Nice to meet you.'  
  
'Peregrin Took.' addressed the Hobbit.  
  
Buffy smiled but was unable to say anything further, because Aragorn stood from his seat and silenced the room. Buffy stared up at him in surprise, because this man resembled Angel an awful lot. Angel? Why did she say that for? Shaking her head from her reverie, she gazed back at the faces looking upon her and sat up determinedly.  
  
'I know none of you would care to be here right now,' Aragorn said. 'but this must be discussed. As much as we hoped that evil had ended after the Ring had been destroyed, it has not.' murmurs corrupted the Citadel and Buffy heaved a sigh. Aragorn continued, 'The slayer has awoken from the hell mouth and returned to us once again. What can we say about this, council?'  
  
More murmuring and then a man with a burly beard stood, pointing a finger at Buffy.  
  
'She cannot be the slayer!' he exclaimed. 'The slayer had been a mortal man the last time _I_ checked. How can _she_ possibly be the slayer, she is just a fragile girl!'  
  
'Fragile _girl_?' Buffy cried. 'I swear to god, the next person that thinks that I'm going to kick his -'  
  
'Ahem.' said Legolas. 'Let Aragorn continue, please.'  
  
Buffy muttered something and crossed her arms. Aragorn coughed, and continued.  
  
'We have kept the Lady in secret in a single room at the Houses of Healing, and there she regained her usual strength, and the Lady Éowyn had brought her ere.' he sighed. 'I fear though, that this has been a warning for all of us to remember that another evil remains here on Middle- earth, and with the Elves gone who will we depend on? The slayer?'  
  
Eyes bored into Buffy and she shuddered, unable to take it after a moment or so.  
  
'Listen, I've defended _my_ people in Sunnydale, and I kept _my_ city safe by doing what it is I do. But I'm not from here, and I don't know that way your world functions. Yes, I _am_ the vampire slayer, but I slay vamps and demons and whatever it is that's _lurking_ around I can't help you with it. Sorry, but I just want to go home.'  
  
'There may not be a home for you, Buffy Summers.' Gandalf said gravely. 'For we know not of where you came from at the precise moment. I assure you that you are safe here from harm, and we ask nothing of your strength. But you _are_ the vampire slayer.'  
  
'What's that suppose to mean?' Buffy asked angrily.  
  
'You came to us.' Legolas blurted out suddenly. 'This is a gift! O Iluvatar, what do you bestow on such a worthy world? We had done our share, and you bring us a slayer?'  
  
Buffy blinked. 'You people break out into songs _way_ too much, and all _I_ am trying to say is tough luck. I was brought here by a portal, not by whatever ill avatar you think is so worthy of having me here. Sorry again, but I am finished with my work. Sayonara bad guys and evil things! I saved my people, so now I'm on a break. A vacation!'  
  
Aragorn sighed from across the table. 'Everything is occurring far too fast, I cannot grasp the meaning. So this council shall be continued at a better time, when everyone has settled into their place and the city has cleaned up. I have guest to attend to, so if you excuse me I shall leave. This council has ended.'  
  
'A better time?' Buffy repeated. 'There's one problem there.'  
  
'Yes?' asked Legolas.  
  
'There isn't going to be a better time!' Buffy growled, kicking her foot underneath the table and sitting back sulkily. She was starting to hate this place by the minute, and these stupid males weren't giving off good first impressions.  
  



	3. Dreams

**Cousin Mary:** You're right, all slayers are girls, but that is only in Buffy's world. We're dealing with Middle- earth now, and I'm going with the history that all men were the greatest warriors and _blah blah blah_. But I can't go into too much detail because I don't want to ruin anything. Just keep reviewing your opinion, thanks.  
  
**Bavite: **Oh Legolas gets far worse than _that_, trust me.  
  
**Acacia Jones:** You should be satisfied with this chapter. Well, maybe semi satisfied, but wait until I get to the real romance. Will it be between Legolas and Buffy? _Neh_, gotta keep and eye out for that!  
**  
  
Kudos to my reviewers, and uber thanks for taking the time and telling me what you think.**  
  
  
**Here you are,**  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears threatened to fall from her face as she grasped desperately onto her sister's arms, hoping that she would understand the reason why she was doing what she was going to do.  
  
Dawn shook her head, her own tears blurring her sister's face as she silently pleaded with her.  
  
"Don't do it Buffy! _Please!_"  
  
"I have to Dawny, for you and Willow and. For everyone," blood drained from Buffy's face as she stared at the widening portal, glowing a bright purple beneath the darkened sky. "Let go Dawn. Let go now."  
  
Dawn shook her head violently, finding the strength in her arms to wrap them around her sister and hold her tightly unwilling to let her go just yet.  
  
"Buffy let me jump in please!" she cried. "S- Sunnydale needs you, not- not me. I- I can go! Really. Let me jump in!"  
  
Buffy inhaled deeply, taking in the soft scent of Dawn's hair. "You gotta… you gotta let me go."  
  
Dawn shook her head again. "Who will take care of me? Mom died, and now you are?"  
  
Buffy frowned her eyebrows and thought on that for a moment. She supposed Willow would definitely take care of her, and Xander and Anya would marry soon so they could take her in as their own. And Giles… trustworthy Giles, he will take care of Dawn for her. A dark look suddenly passed over her eyes as the portal grew to its fullest, and Buffy knew it was time. Giving Dawn a tight squeeze, Buffy let go and stepped back, tears now falling from her eyes.  
  
"I will always love you Dawn," Buffy said before running straight for the portal, leaping up and into the purple light as an electric feeling coursed through her body.  
  
It wasn't pain, it wasn't hurting her at all. It was a different feeling… almost like someone was tickling her. But the feeling passed and pain issued through her body, enraging her mind and compiling in her veins. Her head swelled twice its size and she felt as though she could burst, and Buffy knew at that moment that she was dying. And she was dead, falling further into a dark gate and landing neatly in front of an army with horses and demons. She was in hell.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Cold water was being pressed against her cheek as Buffy's eyes fluttered open. At first the light was blinding, but once she was use to it she calmed enough to know that she was no longer on her bed but the… ceiling?  
  
Buffy ran her hand through her hair and sat up stiffly, a fresh wave of heat coursing through her body when coming in contact with a cut running down her arm.  
  
"Why do I keep getting these cuts for?" she asked angrily, still not remembering what had happened.  
  
"You were screaming in your sleep, my lady." murmured a voice, and Buffy looked up at three stiff figures.  
  
"Um, Legolas." Buffy said slowly. "Who are these people?"  
  
"Your aids, but they may go now." Legolas nodded to the door and the two women scurried off. Legolas waited until they were gone to kneel down beside her, a strong hand on her arm. "Who is this Dawn character and why is was he killing you?"  
  
Buffy blinked, taken aback. "What are you talking about? My si- she wouldn't kill me."  
  
"Gandalf had warned us of your dreaming," Legolas said sternly. "All of Gondor had heard your calling! Some dark evil is present, I can feel it. You must tell me of your dream!"  
  
"Let go." Buffy snapped, pulling her arm from his tightening grip. "And I don't think it's your business to know what goes on in my head. _I_ don't even know what goes on in my head sometimes! Now, if you excuse me I'll get back in bed and fix my bandage."  
  
"Leave it," Legolas insisted. "the nurses had aided you, you must go back into bed."  
  
"So I can have more dreams and get antagonized during the night again?" Buffy threw him a pointed look. "I'll pass."  
  
The Elf frowned. "I was only doing as Gandalf wished me to do," he whispered.  
  
"I've been here for three days and already I'm getting bombarded with paparazzi." Buffy said, emitting a sigh and unraveling the tightly bound bandage around her arm.  
  
"You have been here nearly a month." Legolas corrected.  
  
"Well my mind's been here three days," Buffy retorted. "What's your excuse?"  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in momentary shock, and as it passed his fists clenched in anger and his nostrils flared.  
  
"There is no reason for you to belittle me," he spat angrily. "you have some nerve, _Slayer_," he added distastefully, taking a step forwards and latching onto her arm, eyeing her with aversion. "every inch a mortal, how degrading." his eyes traveled up to her hair. "unusual style, so noxious, so… disoriented. Your skin texture… so topaz, so unusual." his eyes met hers and his blue gazed pierced them with defining flare. "some nerve indeed comparing a simple mortal woman to an Elf."  
  
"If you don't let go of me, I'll kill you." Buffy whispered threateningly.  
  
For a moment Legolas narrowed his eyes, waiting for the simple frail in her face. But when no flinch or blink occurred he was reluctant to let go and his eyes traveled to where the bruise formed on her arm. No pity was evident in his eyes and his lips curled in dislike triumph as he took a few steps towards the door.  
  
"As you wish, _Lady_." and he was gone.  
  
Buffy threw down the bandage and allowed the bent metal tray to fall to the ground. How she wished that was the Elf's neck in her hands.  
  
"Racist ass," Buffy muttered, rubbing a hand across her cut and sighing deeply. He hurt her.  
  
That morning had Buffy thinking of her dream. Actually, everything around her was a reminder of her dream and she was hesitant as to whether or not she should confront Gandalf with it. But how exactly did Gandalf know she was going to dream about stuff like that? Groaning, Buffy slapped a hand across her face.  
  
_He_'_s a history freak like Giles!_  
  
Watching the wizard move from one side of the anteroom to the next, in means of preparing for a part of some sort. She really felt like having a party after the bronze had closed.  
  
"Buffy." Éowyn greeted warmly. "I would like you to meet someone very dear to me. Faramir, this is Buffy."  
  
Faramir reached out a slender hand and waited for Buffy to accept it. Shaking from her gawking reverie, she shook it awkwardly and when he pulled back a stupefied look was on his face.  
  
"You have such a firm grip," Faramir stated in astonishment. "For a Lady at least."  
  
Buffy smiled wickedly. "I guess you never shook hands with a slayer, have you?"  
  
Buffy enjoyed having that effect on people of Middle- earth. Apparently they weren't as use to accepting the fact that a mere woman was a slayer as people in Sunnydale were, so it was rather amusing for Buffy to announce that every time she was introduced to somewhere new. And not surprisingly Faramir gasped.  
  
"So the rumors are true!" he exclaimed. "Well met, Buffy."  
  
"Indeed. Very well met," said a voice.  
  
Buffy looked up in surprise to see Eomer, Éowyn's brother and heir to the throne of Rohan. Buffy still could not get over the fact that _every_ male in Middle- earth was good looking and with royalty in their blood too. But Eomer, she was glad to realise, held no surprise when it came to the fact that Buffy was the one only slayer in Middle- earth.  
  
"Hey Eomer, how are you?" she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
"I am fine now that you are in my company," reaching out to take her hand, Eomer kissed her knuckles tenderly. "you look very ravishing today, I am most satisfied that you have healed properly."  
  
"Those treatments weren't neosporin, but they did help." Buffy answered with a shrug.  
  
Éowyn noticed her friend's gaze and unlinked her arm from Faramir.  
  
"Eomer, Buffy was just letting me know that she had no one to accompany to Lord Aragorn's wedding tomorrow evening."  
  
"I was?" Buffy asked in surprise, then turned to Eomer. "Oh, I was."  
  
Eomer's face lit up eagerly. "Then I guess I wouldn't be stealing you away if I asked you to accompany me as well?"  
  
"You with no date?" Buffy said in fake exasperation. "Who would of known.'  
  
Eomer smiled and took Buffy's hand again, kissing it and lingering there for a moment. "I will see to it that you receive a fine dress in accompanying me, my... Lady. Farewell,"  
  
When he was gone and out of ear shot, Buffy turned to a beaming Éowyn.  
  
"Your brother has hot written all over him!" she said breathlessly. "Thanks for doing that, I appreciate it. But who is Aragorn marrying and why wasn't I informed? I thought being apart of this little clan I get to know more stuff!"  
  
"I thought you'd care not." Éowyn answered truthfully. "But it is the Lady Arwen from Rivendell."  
  
"My brain's empty right now so fill it up with some stuff and let me know things," Buffy said with a grin. "and besides, right know I have a pretty alluring image of your brother's shirt off floating in my mind."  
  
Éowyn's eyebrows rose. "I- I have never heard such grammar before... and seeing how it is directed towards my own brother, it's rather disturbing."  
  
"Maybe you should direct it towards me, my love?" Faramir asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and running a finger around the belt of her dress. "Care to join me for alluring thoughts of our own?"  
  
"You better, public affection is hated where I come from so I can just imagine what it's like here." Buffy said, shaking her head sadly as Éowyn and Faramir scurried off hand in hand.  
  
Ready to get to her own thoughts, Buffy lifted her legs on the bench and started to lay down but was interrupted.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Inwardly groaning at another invasion, Buffy turned to Aragorn with a deep frown.  
  
"Listen if this is about finding me a way home, finding my memory so I _can_ get home, or food then go ahead and tell me. If not then _please_ just leave me alone because I have a headache and there isn't any aspirin here. Wait, I never asked anyone is there was aspirin here!_ Is_ there aspirin here?"  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth but closed it quickly.  
  
"Estel, there you are." said the voice of a long haired brunette, no doubtfully his fiancé. "The preparations have been made and we will be wedded tomorrow."  
  
"Excellent." Aragorn purred, giving Arwen a kiss on her cheek. "My love, I would like you to meet Buffy Summers of Sunnydale. Buffy, this is Arwen Undomiel, my wife."  
  
"Fiancé." Buffy corrected.  
  
"Fiancé?" They asked curiously.  
  
Buffy sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. Well, nice to meet you, but if you excuse me-"  
  
"Buffy!" boomed a voice.  
  
"WHAT!" Buffy cried out pitiably.  
  
"Gandalf said there's a way home for you!" Merry announced in a hush tone.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Really!" she was already on her feet, ready to start packing her bags.  
  
"No, not really. Had you going there though." Merry laughed, hurrying away before she could latch onto him and strangle the Hobbit.  
  
Buffy growled and turned to Aragorn. "He keeps doing that, and somehow I keep believing him."  
  



	4. Wedding dubiety’s

  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Wedding dubiety's.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reviewing, seriously, you guys are like… booster uppers with stories!  
  
**Acacia Jones **and **Carapheonix:** Eomer doesn't get too much credit does he? It's always about Legolas for some reason, and it is very well blatantly obvious that Karl Urban is just as attractive as Orlando Bloom! But that picture of David in Acacia's directory is very good to look at, so my ranting probably goes to show you that… wait…. it doesn't actually show anything but let's just say there are plenty of other guys out there that Buffy could be interested in. Sheesh.  
  
  
  
  
"Watch the hands lassie."  
  
"If you knew how to stand up straight this would not be a problem!"  
  
"Stop tugging it like that, I'm going to fall on top of you."  
  
"Yes, we don't want you becoming graceless now do we?"  
  
Buffy fumed on top of the stool.  
  
"Éowyn!" Buffy complained.  
  
Éowyn stopped half way between the door frame, a sheepish grin plastering her face at being caught.  
  
"Mi Lady," she said softly. "you are a high guest at Aragorn's wedding, so you must be dressed properly. Not in that brown potato sack dress!"  
  
"You're the one who picked it out," Buffy countered, giving the maid a dark look. "watch where your sticking that needle, I may need my bum sometime in the future."  
  
"Perhaps it'll minify its size from dancing tonight, if I ever get this dress to fit you properly." the maid struggled at the hem of the blue dress and smiled in satisfaction as the string came loose. "There. You've held long enough for me to finish, so now you can go and… do whatever it is that you do in your spare time."  
  
"Trying not to kill people like you." Buffy said, admiring herself in a mirror. "At least it looks nice on me, I've never really been able to play dress up as a child. With all the public execution I did and everything."  
  
"It must have been troublesome," Éowyn said sadly.  
  
"No I actually like stopping evil from doing what it's born to do." Buffy answered with a shrug.  
  
"And what is that, Buffy?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"Trying to kill me."  
  
_  
  
Afterwards_…  
  
  
  
"Aragorn?" Buffy called. "Um… I would call you by your other names but I kind of forgot them all. Aragorn? Aragorn!"  
  
"What is with all the yelling?" Aragorn shouted, swinging open his door and recoiling his anger when seeing who it was that was banging on his door. "Oh, my Lady forgive me."  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you dressed? You _do_ remember that it's your wedding day, right?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Aragorn said incredulously. "I just- I have been thinking and I've just forgot to dress myself."  
  
"Can I ask why?" Buffy asked.  
  
Aragorn emitted a sigh. "I do not think this is any of your concern, my _lady_…"  
  
"Oh please!" Buffy exclaimed. "You're having wedding doubts aren't you?"  
  
"Doubts? Oh my lady, I can assure you that there are _no_ doubts whatsoever, just a bit of thinking." at Buffy's knowing smile his face reddened in anger. "Thoughts do not necessarily mean doubts when you know whom it is that you love!"  
  
"I never said you didn't love her," Buffy said with frown, and went to say more but the sound of thundering feet fathomed down the hall and the next moment a messenger boy appeared beside them.  
  
"MY LORD!" the boy shouted breathlessly. "There are… there are _things_ invading the Northern borders but some have entered the city but many were slain and many of the soldiers were _ambushed_ my Lord!"  
  
"Ambushed?" Aragorn repeated. "Take me to the councilman!"  
  
"Lord Faramir has all ready begun making a search party my Lord!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Then take me to-"  
  
"Search party for what?" Buffy cut off.  
  
"The missing of the peoples my Lady!" the boy answered gaspingly.  
  
"Look," Buffy said sharply, not taking a moment break for Aragorn's sake. "take a deep breath and focus on your words. What people have gone missing today?"  
  
"Elves!" the boy paused and looked up at Aragorn thoughtfully. "A lot of Elves actually."  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath and knelt down to become face leveled with the messenger.  
  
"Think very hard at who it is that was taken captive by these _things_, my boy." for assurance the King placed a hand firmly on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.  
  
The boy paused again and swallowed a lump in his throat, glancing at Buffy before returning his green gaze to Aragorn.  
  
"The- the Queen has gone missing, my Lord." the boy muttered. "her and a flock of other Elves."  
  
Aragorn's hand fell limp from the boy's shoulder and his face was momentarily frozen. Color rushed out from his body and he felt his toes and legs become frigid as he stood back up, his eyes unblinking as they stared at the boy in peculiarity.  
  
"How did? She- where did she…" Aragorn trailed off as another round of shock stilled his face in silence.  
  
Buffy hesitated but took this opportunity to take charge.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Grilli my Lady!" said the boy. "Is the King all right?" he added in surprise when Aragorn had covered his hand over his mouth and began muttering into it.  
  
"Can you take both of us to wherever Faramir is? Can you do that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes. Sure, of course." Grilli answered quickly, taking a moment to look over Aragorn as he ran back down the hall.  
  
"Come on Aragorn," Buffy ordered, taking hold of his hand and leading both of them after the boy.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"What is she doing here?" Legolas asked impatiently.  
  
"Don't talk to me like I'm not," Buffy snapped.  
  
"That's just it, you aren't suppose to be." Legolas snapped back, ready to take defense.  
  
"Listen _Spike_…" Buffy began but was cut off by a loud yell.  
  
"CAN WE ALL JUST FOCUS FOR AWHILE PLEASE?" an Elf yelled. "My sister has been taken captive and there is no time for us all to be arguing. And yes, why is the Lady here?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, I want to help." Buffy said defensively. "I _can_ help and with the more people you have going the better chances we have at finding her."  
  
"She is right," Aragorn whispered into his hand. "we have to get as many people as we can. We _must_ find my wife."  
  
"Ha see," Buffy said to a scowling Legolas.  
  
"What do we do now?" Elrohir said to the head of the council. "Do we go?"  
  
"There's no other option that I could think of right now, nor would I agree to." Aragorn replied firmly. "I am not going to have any part in celebrating if Arwen is not here. Whatever beast and whatever enemy stands in my way of finding my love, they will perish. And whoever has taken her will _die_."  
  
Buffy smiled fondly as Aragorn passed by in his wedding attire. She guessed she better go and change before following them out in search of Arwen when a hand grabbed her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Gandalf?" Buffy asked softly.  
  
"That was a very nice offer from your part, Buffy." said the wizard. "You should feel very proud of yourself."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "It's the least I can do since Aragorn openly invited me to stay in his house,"  
  
"I am guessing that you don't remember anything." Gandalf said.  
  
"Nothing." Buffy said, sighing. "I am guessing that _you_ don't remember how to get me home yet."  
  
"Nothing," Gandalf said. "I have a feeling, though, that you may be needed sometime soon."  
  
Buffy snorted and watched the wizard walk away.  
  
"You are going to end up being a burden on us," Legolas hissed closely to her ear.  
  
Buffy shivered and turned around. "That's great, I guess you have no choice but to get use to seeing me around more often."  
  
"The day that you leave will be a grateful day." Legolas said in an undertone.  
  
"What's your deal?" Buffy hissed angrily. "What did I do to you, because I can't remember doing _any_thing that would make you hate me so much."  
  
"Just being who you are sickens me," Legolas answered with distaste. "and I know exactly what is going to happen if you come with the company. You'll be disruptive," he whispered.  
  
"You should see me in Sunnydale." Buffy said determinedly.  
  
"I'll be sure not to go anywhere near your town, my _lady_." Legolas said with a flicker in his eyes. "Who knows, there may be more of you wallowing around."  
  
"That's why I'm the one and only." Buffy stated freshly, watching Legolas smirk and make to walk away. "There's no one out there like me. They'll never _be_ anyone like me again."  
  
But she was wrong. So very wrong.  
  



	5. Arguments

Sorry for the delay, things sometimes distract you from other things and. . . right.  
  
  
_Acacia Jones:_ Trust me, if it wasn't for spell check I'd be in hell.  
  
_luisa:_ Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait and see if this is a Buffy and Legolas romance. Sorry, **:D**  
  
_ZombieGurl98:_ You _will_ find out what these 'things' are, but here's a little twine for you: They aren't Orcs.  
  
_Belladonna4:_ LOL! I can only imagine why your friend Henry is trying to escape. What are you DOING to him?! But yes, you can slap Legolas because I'm on the verge of doing that myself.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Arguments.  
  
  
  
  
'How many times do I tell you that you cannot go everywhere that I go?' Buffy heard Eomer ask someone.  
  
'Théoden had objected me to follow him to war and I have still went against him!' Éowyn shouted back. 'This is only a search warrant, so where is the problem with letting me go with you?'  
  
'My sister is not going with me to hunt beasts,' Eomer said firmly. 'and that is final.'  
  
'Knock knock.' Buffy said, opening Eomer's door swiftly. 'Am I interrupting something?'  
  
'Why does Buffy get to go and I not!' Éowyn started again.  
  
'Gandalf and Aragorn said it wise that Buffy goes with us,' Eomer answered flatly. 'though I object to it myself.'  
  
'…yeah, I'm definitely interrupting something.' Buffy made for the door.  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' Éowyn demanded, grabbing onto Buffy's arm and stilling her. 'I really do want an explanation as to why Aragorn and Gandalf the White would agree to let _Buffy_ go search for the Queen and not I.'  
  
'It's a slayer thing, I'm telling you!' Buffy said with exaggeration.  
  
'Well what if I say that I am a slayer as well?' Éowyn asked determinedly, elevating her chin.  
  
'Oooh so you've thrown your ex boyfriend into Hell's gate to save the world _too_?' Buffy asked sarcastically but chose to ignore the over dramatic pause Éowyn gave her. 'No I didn't think so, I didn't, and still don't think you could handle the Slaying business. But here's a friendly reminder: your brother's block headed male chauvinist.'  
  
'I have battled at the Pelennor Fields.' Éowyn countered, a frown forming on her lips.  
  
'Without us knowing, but this time I am making sure to check who it is that will accompany us in search for Arwen.' Eomer said, then cast his gaze at Buffy, who remained standing beside Éowyn and looking sheepish. 'I would feel safe knowing that you have remained here in Gondor while we patrol the land.'  
  
'You can boss around your sister, but you can't boss around me. And anyway,' Buffy said. 'I'm not going to change my mind because you're a sexist.'  
  
'I have great respect towards Ladies, Buffy.' Eomer said defensively. 'If you think otherwise then perhaps I should show you how much respect I _do_ have towards women, especially women like you.'  
  
'You are making me ill!' Éowyn cried. 'Fine, if I cannot go then neither can Buffy!'  
  
'Éowyn!' Buffy gasped.  
  
'I know, I was just seeing it that would work.' Éowyn muttered.  
  
  
_afterwards_…  
  
  
'There's a one percent chance out of ninety- nine that I'll be back in time for cake,' Buffy said to Éowyn as she was fitted into a pair of female puttees and a guimpe shirt beneath a vested tunic. 'I feel like a Huckleberry Finn.'  
  
'Your dress will be here when you return with the Queen, mi Lady.' Éowyn replied, standing back to run her eyes over redefined Buffy. 'You look the same as you did on the battle field, this brings back memories.'  
  
'Too bad I can't remember any of it, huh?' Buffy said, smiling sadly. 'Well, can I go now?'  
  
Grilli bounced on the heels of his boots in between the door frame, looking eagerly at the slayer.  
  
'Yes, my Lady. Yes yes yes yes yes…'  
  
'Okay, I'm going to have to cut you short since we don't have much time.' Buffy said quickly. 'But with the leave of Éowyn, I guess you can take me downstairs.'  
  
'Hurry back with the Queen,' Éowyn said.  
  
'When I kill my first demon, I'll be sure to name if after you.' Buffy replied with a small smile as she turned and followed Grilli down the hall way and towards the stables where she was told to be precisely at dawn. 'Any updates that I should be aware of?'  
  
'None at all my Lady!' Grilli said loudly. 'Maybe you should ask the Lord of the Houses maybe, he is the one that is in charge with most of the chin wagging that goes on around these parts.'  
  
'Chin wagging?'  
  
'Small talk, small talk.' the boy said and led Buffy outside. 'care to take a ponder at what horse you'll be wanting to ride?'  
  
Buffy nearly tripped over her own feet. 'Horses?' Buffy sputtered out.  
  
'Afraid?' taunted a voice.  
  
Buffy's head inclined in mock. 'Exactly what is it that I should be afraid of Legolas? _You_?' she snorted. 'I would rather kick the crap out of something more worthy of my skills.'  
  
Buffy snorted again and made to pass him, but Legolas thought differently as he placed his arm in front of her chest and gripped onto a tree, blocking a possible way pass him. Buffy thumped into it suddenly and looked up in anger.  
  
'Get out of my way,' she demanded.  
  
'Why don't you make me?' he whispered, moving his face closer to hers. 'Since you talk about yourself so much.'  
  
The side of Buffy's lips curved upwards slightly. 'How about I forcefully hold you down and shove a breath mint in your mouth? Will that satisfy you?'  
  
Legolas' eyes flashed, remaining close to her face. His tongue gently slipped pass his lips, his dark furrowed below his forehead and his blue eyes making a suggestion of their own as he eyed her wearily.  
  
Even if he was a complete jack ass and did smell an awful lot like jerky and dirt, Buffy still found herself mesmerized by his delicate features along his face and jawbone, the colour of his eyes, the blondness of his hair and the tinge of pink across his tongue as her eyes focused on it, moistening his thin lips as it slowly slipped back in his mouth.  
  
'I see you're interested at least,' the Elf whispered after a moment, lowering his arm and walking away.  
  
'What was that all about?' Grilli asked worriedly.  
  
'Nothing,' Buffy snapped, not really angry at the boy but angry with herself. She _was_ interested, and that was what was getting her so damn angry.  
  
'Buffy!' Eomer called, bringing her back from her sentiments.  
  
'Hey, I made it.' Buffy said, meeting him half way and looking into the stables. 'Do we, uh…. Need to take horses with us?'  
  
'Of course, that is our fastest route.' Eomer answered. 'Why, is there a problem?'  
  
Buffy shrugged sheepishly. 'I just - horses tend to, uh… in my world, horses usually resemble… an action of some sort and ever since my father took me with him to the stables… I um… had my first…'  
  
Eomer smiled in understanding and affectionately touched her arm. 'It too means love making here, Buffy. There is nothing wrong with the way one feels with certain things.' when Buffy continued to frown in embarrassment, Eomer sighed and continued, more pressingly. 'Éowyn had gone through the same experience growing up with horses, it is only natural for a woman to have those feelings with such enticing animals… and that is not a comforting thought since I am telling you of my sister's first orgasmic experience.'  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to respond to that, and only God knew what she would say, but Aragorn had passed by quickly and made for a horse.  
  
'Mounts your steeds,' Elrohir, who Buffy had found to be Arwen's brother, shouted. 'we are not returning back until my sister is found, and if need be we will retreat for more people.'  
  
Buffy was given a brown horse with black mane, swishing it back and forth with attempt to swap her.  
  
'STOP IT!' Buffy cried, batting her arms and hitting something hard. She opened her eyes to see that it wasn't the horse she hit, but Elrohir. 'Sorry.' she muttered, snatching the reins and looking away.  
  
'It is an honour meeting you,' Elrohir said. 'but I don't appreciate getting clobbered in the head by a woman, a slayer no less.'  
  
'Just take it as a hello from me to you,' Buffy answered, ungracefully mounting her steed.  
  
Elrohir held onto the bottom of her boot and lifted her up, a grave smile playing across his lips.  
  
'I hope you know what you are getting yourself into,' he said.  
  
'There isn't much I can do now, is there?' Buffy said. 'And it isn't anything I haven't seen before.'  
  
'Too bad you can't remember anything, you were amazing in war.' Eomer said, trotting his white horse closer to her own.  
  
'The messengers have returned with news on the patrol,' shouted a boy, reaching into his vest pocket and handing over a folded envelope to Aragorn. 'My Lord, the area is safe for inspection and you may leave at you command.'  
  
'Then it is final,' Aragorn said gravely. 'Let us find Arwen.'  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
As soon as Buffy's edgy feeling towards sitting on a horse ceased, or died down a little, she was able to get use to the fact that the side saddle was used only for women who couldn't ride fast and hard. As annoyed as she was with the way she was being treated by the others, she had successfully cornered Eomer in giving her a normal saddle one their first camp night, and this time she was more relaxed on the horse and the way she would rode against it.  
  
Eomer caught her gaze several times with a knowing look, a smile on his lips, and she looked away in embarrassment.  
  
On the second night, the sky was dark and the air had accumulated with a chilling wind and Aragorn had cast his gaze elsewhere and looked behind him. There was no way he could let them continue with the weather changing so rapidly.  
  
'We will camp here tonight,' he said, dismounting and leading his horse below a tree. 'and with a good five men, we will search this area and bring back whatever sign of people walking eve of this.'  
  
'I'll help.' Buffy announced, sliding down her saddle. 'The cold doesn't bother me, I'm use to warm weather so the cold won't exactly have an affect on me.'  
  
'I assist that you stay here and rest your legs.' Elrohir said.  
  
'I haven't even been walking!' Buffy cried indignantly.  
  
Elrohir, including Eomer and Imrahil, gazed down at her in a pointed manner.  
  
Inwardly growling at her frustration, she whirled around and led her not- to- be- named- horse to a secluded spot near some bushes and a hillock that rose all the way into the shadows.  
  
Once he was tied to a leafy branch a hand on her should startled her and with instinct she turned around and latched onto his neck, bringing him over her shoulder by a flip and pinning his back against the cold forest floor.  
  
Breathing heavily, Buffy stared down at Legolas with wide eyes.  
  
She paused.  
  
'What. . . what are you doing!' he cried.  
  
'Well, the young girl definitely has spunk.' Gimli, the Dwarf, announced through a grin.  
  
'And if she doesn't mind, I would like her to get off of me.' Legolas hissed and Buffy reluctantly let go, and Legolas stood at once. 'What brought you to do that! I was not going to. . . to attack you!'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Maybe if you were a little less touchy, I wouldn't have to hurt you.'  
  
'You didn't _hurt_ me.' Legolas retorted.  
  
'Seemed like it to me.' Buffy said with a shrug. 'What do you think Gimli? Did I hurt him or what?'  
  
'That face on the Elf was sure priceless, but I suppose even an Elf can get tickled once in awhile eh?'  
  
Legolas glared down at the Dwarf and opened his mouth to retort another comment, or excuse, when a horse sounded in the air. Buffy started at it at once and sent Legolas and Gimli a hard look before following them towards the heart of camp, where everyone was bustling around with their weapons and heading towards the horn.  
  
'What's going on?' Gimli huffed, having a hard time keeping up with the faster runners.  
  
'Aragorn has blown the retreat horn.' said a guard. 'We're-'  
  
'-UNDER ATTACK!'  
  
'See.' the guard finished gravely.  
  
Buffy's eyes darted forwards and she gasped lightly as dark figures clouded the already darkened sky, long dusky wings emerging to cast a chilling wind upon the halted people.  
  
Buffy panicked when everyone unsheathed their weapons.  
  
'I don't have one!' she hissed to Legolas.  
  
Legolas did a double take at Buffy and his hand gripped tightly against the hilt of his sword. 'What are you still doing here?' he snarled, shoving her back some. 'Get away you will get yourself killed!'  
  
'I do not know what planet you fell from, but I'm helping.' she glanced up at the dark shadows. 'now give me something so I can kill them.'  
  
'You are imposs-'  
  
'Orcs.' Gimli hissed, his axe already drawn.  
  
'Here, take this.' Legolas ordered.  
  
Buffy looked down at the weapon handed to her. 'This is a knife!' she exclaimed, but Legolas was never given the chance to explain himself when the Orcs came, piling into the crowd and attacking in swift numbers. Buffy immediately took charge, taking a moment to look over these fresh demons and took her risen knife and attacked her first assailant.  
  
Buffy was surprised by the large quantity of blood issuing out of these. . . Orcs.  
  
It was almost like they were mainly made up by dark, liquidity red and black body fluids. But the more blood splattered against Buffy's clothes and face, the more stimulated her Slayer killing instincts get. And she was on her eleventh Orc when the horn was blown again. Buffy took her eyes off from an Orc momentarily, but it was long enough for the Orc to get a free shot and slam the hilt of his steel blade into her gut.  
  
Buffy doubled over and fell back, the Orc already on top of her by the time she hit the ground.  
  
His disgusting face peered over her, his teeth so long that they touched his chin. Or whatever that lump on his face was called. Grossed out by the smell emitting from his mouth, Buffy turned her head to the side and tried to reach for the little knife Legolas had gave her but a hard hand squeezed her small wrists and brought them above her head.  
  
'The Slayer!' he said breathlessly. Many Southerners wanted to meet you and I've the chance to do so! Ha, very well met I say so myself. But. . . I wonder. . .' his light, green eyes flashed. 'What does the Dark Lord seek in the Slayer that has no idea where or whom she is?'  
  
'I know who I am, thanks.' Buffy said determinedly, ready to toss the Orc off when he opened his mouth again.  
  
A loud clank of metal interrupted him, but he spoke it again.  
  
'. . . and he seeks you.'  
  
'Whoa, wait.' Buffy said with a sigh. 'Seeks me? _Who_, may I ask, seeks me?'  
  
'The Sire. . . the Dark Lord of Rhûn.' whispered the Orc. 'And now that I have you, I can bring you to him and get my reward. Mmm, man flesh.'  
  
'Okay, time to get off.' Buffy lifted her free leg and wrapped it around the Orc, kicking him off of her and sending him tumbling amiss the crowd. Buffy stood at once and picked up the knife. 'The Sire- _oof!_'  
  
Buffy went sprawled onto the floor again, and she growled impatiently and turned over before whatever it was that slammed into her could pin her down. _Again_.  
  
And she gasped.  
  
'Spike?' she whispered.  
  
The slim figure grinned, his face shadowed. 'Missed me love? Good, 'cos I missed you too.'  
  
Metal clanked in the background again, and a few grunts was followed.  
  
'Thought I'd stop by for a while whilst why I came here, bloody wankers wouldn't let me leave the damned cellar. I got off the hook though didn't I? Heard you were in a tight squeeze so I came to. . . er, pick your wedge.'  
  
Buffy frowned. 'You are not suppose to be here though. You can't help me. Why are you here?'   
  
'Well you're right on one account bonny.' Spike said. 'I'm _not_ suppose to be here, but I can help you. You gotta listen to me though, you gotta listen right. He's looking for you,'  
  
'So I've been told.' Buffy said dryly.  
  
'What are you going to do when he finds you?' Spike continued ignoring her last comment.  
  
'I don't even know who _HE_ is, but when he finds me good for him.' She tossed the illusion off her and stood. 'Maybe he can get a cookie.'  
  
And the horn sounded for a second time and the Orcs retreated back into the darkened trees and out of sight. Arwen was still not found, but Buffy was _still_ left confused.  
  



	6. A lot of rain

I am going away for the Holidays so I've quickly added this chapter so people won't get as frustrated as I'd get if an author doesn't update for a long time. I _know oh oh_ it's short but just deal with it until I get back _please_. LoL knew you'd understand! Keep reviewing I love to read them; criticism or not, they're all wonderful. Thanks again. :)  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX: A lot of rain  
  
  
  
  
When the dead Orcs were piled high and burnt into the rising sun, Buffy trailed over to where her horse lay rested and comfortable against a set of leaves. Sensing the Slayer's discomfort and heavy steps, the horse stood and lifted his snout so she saw that smug look across his face.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed onto his reigns, untying them and leading him over to the camp. Gimli was already preparing himself with some yellow bread and a container of water.  
  
'Tired?' asked a concerned voice.  
  
Buffy turned to Eomer with a smile. 'Kind of, but I feel bad.'  
  
'You are such a kind hearted woman, why ever do you feel bad for?' he said.  
  
'I promised your sister I'd think about her on my first kill and all I thought about was the blood.' Buffy shrugged. 'I'm fascinated by different races' body fluids and everything that goes with it.'  
  
Eomer nodded even though he didn't really understand why Buffy would feel bad for.  
  
'We have scouted the area.' Aragorn shouted, tossing a bag over his horse and saddling it. 'and Legolas has reported seeing cloaked figures some leagues away.'   
  
'We should hurry then, it may yet be my sister.' Elrohir said, already on his feet.  
  
'We do not know.' answered Aragorn gravely. 'But let us hold hope to whatever may be furlong. I still have hope,'  
  
  
_meanwhile_…  
  
  
A powerful hand reached forwards and grasped the pommel of his sword with fury. The Slayer was close by, not only could he see it he could feel it. And it was only a matter of time before she came to him, and it was only a matter of time before he could corrupt her. And he _would_.  
  
'My Lord. . .' said a placid, eerie voice. 'She fights well. She will put up a grand combat and defend herself.'  
  
'Is she? I am not worried about that.' the dark voice said. 'As long as I have what is hers, she will come.'  
  
'I hope you are right.' the goblin said, his face showing disappointment to his Lord's ineptitude.  
  
  
_afterwards_…  
  
  
'Keep riding!' Aragorn demanded from the front of the party. 'We are gaining on them!'  
  
'How much further do we have to ride?' Buffy asked breathlessly.  
  
'As soon as we reach our destination.' Eomer answered.  
  
'Great.' muttered Buffy. 'We don't even _know_ our destination, do we?'  
  
'We are headed towards my home,' Legolas answered wearily. 'but do not find welcome there.'  
  
'Don't worry,' Buffy said hotly. 'I won't.'  
  
Rain pelted down among them on their second night, making it very hard for the riders to see. The Elves, however, were persistent to continuing on the road if they wanted to reach Mirkwood and the cloaked riders in time. Aragorn agreed with them but the others were restless. Buffy, watching the debate in silence, raised her hand and shouted a loud _SHUT UP_ so they were able to hear what she had to say.  
  
'I have an idea that might make everyone at least agree,' she said over their voices, and when she had their attention she continued. 'I don't know if we can all continue in this weather but maybe if we all split up with different people, everything will work out okay?'  
  
There was a pause from the males.  
  
At last, Elrohir spoke up: 'Edoras is close by. . . maybe the Lady is right, we should dissever into groups.'  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement, 'Yeah. The people who want to go to this Edoras place can, and the people who don't can all continue to Legolas' home.'  
  
'That is probably the wisest thing you have yet to say.' stated a guard.  
  
Buffy didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult, but she thanked him anyway.  
  
'Then that is what we will do.' Aragorn said. 'We will cross Rohan and make for Edoras to decide who will be coming with my party to reach Eryn Lasgalen. But let us still have hope in finding my wife before then.'  
  
_I doubt it_, Buffy said silently her eyes trailing up to the bleak sky.  
  
They rode onwards, hard and long, ceasing only to check which direction to head towards. Aragorn made it a responsibility to ride ahead of everyone else, never returning to them unless they all caught up.  
  
Buffy's tired steed cantered and faltered, but she held him up and awkwardly patted his sweaty neck. As long as he knows he isn't the only one that's tired, he may yet keep up. Legolas noticed the girl's attempts to keep her horse comfortable and secretly smiled at how well she adapted to its liking. Feeling his scrutiny Buffy turned her sore neck and eyed him wearily. What was that. . . constipated look for? She wondered on it for a moment longer until Aragorn blew on his horn and hollered for them all to halt. Buffy waited on top of her horse anxiously, wishing she was a little bit taller.  
  
'We enter Edoras.' he said. 'we make no haste and we seek momentary shelter from the rain. Let's go!'  
  
Buffy urged her horse forwards and leaned into him, feeling the heavy weight on her shoulders being lifted as the tall gates in front of Edoras open and welcomed them with warm summer breeze sun.  
  
'Halt!' ordered a guard on a balcony above the entrance. 'What news do you bring from the South?'  
  
'Devastating news, but we want entrance.' answered Aragorn and when the guard remained where he was, he added very firmly, 'I am King in Gondor, open now or I will be forced to knock down these fortresses!'  
  
The guard hesitated, his tiny eyes narrowing as he inspected the man who called himself the King and gave a signal to one of the other guards. Buffy sighed in relief. She thought there was going to be a fight if these guys wouldn't open the gates. But the signal the guard had given his men wasn't for opening the gate, but whatever it was caused at least a dozen guards to come hastening down on steps against the stone balcony, weapons drawn and their eyes ever watchful on the people in front as they all settled in one long line.  
  
Imrahil turned an angry eye to the guard on the balcony.  
  
'Going against the Lord of Gondor's demands will set you in a mess of things!' he spat.  
  
The guard chuckled, 'I doubt you say who you are, but that was a very nice attempt. How many people attempted that in the last week, Monty? _Five_? Yeees, five!'  
  
'Yesum, five last week and exactly two this week.' Monty answered.  
  
'Oh, this is getting annoying.' Eomer grumbled, dismounting his horse and half- stomping and half- striding over to the line of guards in the front. 'I am Eomer nephew of King Théoden of Rohan. If you do _not_ open these fortresses I will do as King Aragorn bids and knock the fortresses down. If you go against me you will find harsher punishment. So. . . what will you do?'  
  
'Eomer? Heir to Rohan?' the guard on the balcony asked curiously.  
  
'That is who I am,' Eomer stated. 'now open these gates or I will show force upon them.'  
  
'Then it is true!' the guard exlcaimed. 'The heir of Rohan has returned to us after the death of the King.'  
  
'Aye. What are you waiting for, open the gates!' Gimli grunted from behind Legolas.  
  
'As you wish, my Lord.' the guard muttered, waving his hand and this time signalling them to release the ropes that held together the gates. Slowly the gates were lifted and a long path opened in front of them, and there were no people to be seen. Buffy waited until Aragorn was first to move towards the entrance to actually move herself.  
  
As she entered she stared around Edoras and tried to get a good picture of a lively city with lively people and happy faces. But all she saw were saddened faces, dark shadows and a lot of rain.  
  



	7. Hellooo Edoras!

'Seeing the Hand of death in the eyes of an immortal.'  
  
  
**MERRY CHRISTMAS **to those of you that celebrate it.  
  
  
I think you're going to like this chapter. A lot. :) A bit off the plot but I figured the story should have some_thing_ relevant to romance in it. So here you go and I'm warning you**:** This is a bit of an R rated chapter. Nothing _too_ brutal but I just want to be on the safe side and let you all know. Carry on!  
  
I'll throw some fluff here and there, just to spice up the chapters. But the plot is coming along nicely, if I do say so myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Hellooo Edoras!  
  
  
  
  
The small town of Edoras was sprits with rain as Buffy dismounted her horse and steadied her tired legs. Everything on her body throbbed from the impact of holding herself up on a horse, and not to mention sitting in the same position for almost four hours. When Aragorn walked passed her and towards the steps that led to a tall castle like palace, Buffy started but was halted by a strong hand on her arm. She sent an aggravated look towards Legolas as he moved passed her back and after Aragorn. Gimli sent her a weary look and nodded to follow. She did, a little hesitant.  
  
Inside the palace was a large anteroom, or main entrance, set high with stone pillars and golden red banners that ran all the way to the top of the ceiling. The room looked ancient to Buffy, almost like it hasn't been washed in a very long time, and a distinct smell was in the air. Almost like. . . mold or moth balls.  
  
Gimli came up from beside her and she started at it, angry that he was able to draw her from her thoughts. And feeling the girl become startled, the Dwarf placed his hand firmly on her forearm to steady her.  
  
Buffy did _not_ like this place at _all_. And poor Eomer has to rule it one day.  
  
'Too long was my stay in Gondor that I've grown to miss my home.' Eomer said rhetorically.  
  
Buffy felt a lurch in her stomach and wave of home sickness. Gimli patted her arm reassuringly.  
  
'You will be acquiring rooms then, my Lords?' asked Monty.  
  
'Yes. And fetch accommodations for us as well, if you will.' Eomer added, and stopped to look at Buffy. 'And get the Lady a room for herself and some new clothes. Hers is worn and full of Orc bowels.'  
  
As if he hadn't noticed Buffy standing in front of him, Monty did a double take.  
  
'Oh. . . a Lady. Right.' He cast a sideways glance at an opening leading to a totally different hall way. 'If you will, my Lady, I will lead you to your room and we will see about those accommodations.'  
  
'Thanks.' Buffy said a little awkwardly, following him with a troubled glance back at the others who all began to move around the anteroom and to different hallways.  
  
'So, if it's not too bold of me to say, why are you accompanying thirty men on a scouting party?' Monty asked.  
  
'We're actually looking for someone.' Buffy retorted. 'And I do think it's too bold of you to say, considering it isn't any of your business.'  
  
'It's just strange, that's it.' Monty retaliated in defense. 'Is isn't everyday you get to see a Lady traveling among men as if she were. . .'  
  
'A man?' Buffy finished. 'Well get used to it because I might as well be one as long as I'm staying in Middle- earth.'  
  
There was a pause from Monty and then he gave a yelp of surprise.  
  
'You are the lady that fought with the others near the gates of Mordor!'  
  
'I think?'  
  
'Aye!' He looked sideways at her. 'You. . . you are tale to us here. 'say you came from the heavens, aye.'  
  
'I know I came from somewhere.' Buffy said thoughtfully. 'But I can't say I came from the heavens.'  
  
'Only certain people are gifted with what you have,' Monty began hesitantly.  
  
'And what's that?' Buffy asked, unable to stifle a yawn.  
  
'The gift of gab.' said a very amused someone.  
  
Buffy stopped when Monty halted near a large wooden door, and Legolas stepped up from the shadows.  
  
'Legolas. . .' Buffy said wearily.  
  
'You can take your leave now,' Legolas interjected to Monty. 'I will see to the Lady from here.'  
  
Buffy crossed her arms and nodded for Monty to leave. When he was gone, Legolas approached her with a heart melting smile that made Buffy very _un_comfortable.  
  
'You'll see to me, will you?' Buffy asked.  
  
'It is only wise for me to see to you,' Legolas whispered, 'when I know how to control you.'  
  
'You do _not_ know how to control me.' Buffy snapped.  
  
'I've been watching you,' Legolas stated, ignoring her.  
  
'Good for you.' Buffy muttered.  
  
Legolas continued without hearing her, 'And you're interesting me to take a closer look. . .'  
  
'Legolas.' Buffy warned, but he didn't listen to her and placed his large hands on her hips, leaning her into the wall outside her bedroom and pressing himself into her.  
  
'It can be our little secret.' he whispered. 'No one will find out.'  
  
'I- uh,' Buffy's face reddened as Legolas' hand self consciously coiled itself around the belt around her waist, slowly easing the knot free and she shuddered with delight as the belt loosened.  
  
'Legolas,' She pleaded but her voice croaked and she was unable to stop him. 'I- I thought you hated me.'  
  
'My mind may detest you but my body thinks otherwise.' Legolas answered, his eyes boring into hers as he lifted her in the air and, without realizing it, she wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to lead her into the room.  
  
'Legolas.' Buffy tried again. 'Aragorn doesn't want us to. . . um, fiddle faddle around.'  
  
'Stop worrying,' he demanded gently, closing the door with a loud THUD. 'We are staying over night because of the heavy storm outside. So. . . that gives us the chance to reacquaint ourselves.' he purred, not waiting to ask if it was alright to kiss her as his mouth overlapped her lips, his tongue immediately finding the side of her mouth as he persisted the exploration of the woman's mouth. And he cared not that she was not kidding back.  
  
It took a few moments for Buffy to register what was going to happen, or what _beginning_ to happen, and she forcefully shoved Legolas' face away from hers and removed herself from his arms. Collapsing on the floor of the dimmed lit room, Buffy stared up at the Elf in shock and carefully chose her words.  
  
'You! You're! _You_'_re only doing this because you're__ **in the mood**!_' She shouted.  
  
'You put it so mildly.' Legolas taunted, moving to grab onto her again but she slapped his arm away and stood.  
  
'I'm sure there are others that would like to have sex with you,' Buffy countered, her eyes shifting to the large, _warm_ looking bed in the center of the room. Then she turned back to Legolas. 'But not me.'  
  
'I think you're underestimating me,' Legolas said in an undertone, moving closer to her. 'I always get what I want.'  
  
'Same here.' Buffy said in an overtone, taking hold of Legolas' vest and throwing him backwards and sending him sprawled against the other side of the room. His breath was short as his eyes widened to look at her, some of his blonde locks frizzed from the impact of the throw.  
  
'You play games.' Legolas hissed. 'And you mock me. Do you think you can fight me, Buffy?'  
  
'Oh, definitely.' Buffy whispered determinedly.  
  
'You are not making it easier, are you?' Legolas asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
'If you really want me,' Buffy began, not really believing herself. 'then why don't you work for it?'  
  
Legolas thought on this as his eyes trailed over her body, and a small smirk formed across his lips.  
  
'_When_ I win and overpower you then I will do what I want to you.' Legolas stated matter of factly. 'And you, milady?'  
  
'Just kicking your ass is rewarding enough.' she answered, and without pausing she lunged forwards and took hold of his vest again and threw him back, sending the Elf sprawled _again_ on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Tumbling into the side of the bed, Legolas' eyes flared angrily and he stood at once.  
  
'You want pain?' he growled, lunging forwards and latching onto her waist, impaling her into the wall.  
  
Buffy grunted and grabbed a lock of his golden hair, 'Cheap shot.' she hissed, yanking on the strands and emitting a yelp of pain from Legolas.  
  
Legolas dropped her and she took the opportunity to get a cheap shot for herself and sent her knee into his gut, sick of continuing with this silly game and deciding to spice it up a bit, and did it once more until he doubled over in pain. But as Buffy backed off from the groaning Elf, he half laughed and looked up.  
  
Buffy looked taken back.  
  
'That'll cost you.' He announced, leaping to his feet and grabbing on her legs and pulling them out in front of her.  
  
Buffy hit the floor hard and she blinked away the dizziness to see Legolas hovering over her, his beautiful face leering above her and looking quite as tempting as he had in the hall way. She swallowed a lump- no, a god damn _boulder_- in her throat and considered this look. Perhaps wanting to do these. . . things with him wasn't as bad as she was thinking it was. After all, all the expectations of her and Spike had been somewhat alluring and forbidden, and look what happened to them both. They accepted their secret love making and kept doing it. No one got hurt.  
  
Right?  
  
Buffy reluctantly looked back at him.  
  
'If you tell anyone about us I'll kill you.' she said.  
  
'Promise.' he whispered, gnawing at the nape of her neck and working his way down to her chest, her belly, her pelvic bone and her. . .  
  
  



	8. The Apocalypse

Spike appears in this chapter. Aw gee, I love Spike. :D  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: The Apocalypse.  
  
  
  
  
Giles laid down the pile of papers onto his desk and fumed over the new form of hieroglyphics and ancient text. For some reason it was becoming increasingly difficult to do research. What with the Buffy's disappearance and the sudden change in Sunnydale, what wouldn't distract a Watcher from his work? Nevertheless, it was damn frustrating.  
  
'Thousands of books and not one of them have a bloody reason why she disappeared!' he growled when the last book on the shelf had the same writings and unfamiliar paintings as the last nine hundred and ninety nine books. 'That's the last time I'm digging through _those_ shelves.'  
  
'Any porno's, Giles?' Xander asked, not bothering to knock on his door. 'Whoa, what's been happening _here_?'  
  
'If you haven't noticed,' Giles began angrily, snatching a book from Xander's hand. 'I was doing research. Or. . . at least, trying to do research. Care to help an old man?'  
  
'Sure, but what are we doing research for? Buffy isn't here anymore.' at the look on Gile's face Xander quickly shut his mouth and focused his eyes on something else. 'Er**-** I mean. . . oh come on Giles, you've got to give up on this. Let it go. We all know how hard it was that Buffy just poofed into complete oblivion, but now we're dealing with it and so should you.'  
  
'You are giving up hope.' Giles said snappishly. 'That's what you people are doing! You have no faith left, do you?'  
  
'I don't think you know the meaning of faith anymore, Giles.' Xander said slowly.  
  
For a moment Giles stood rigidly in front of the opened window, his heart pounding in his chest while his mind whirled around with different thoughts.  
  
'Is _this_ what you call faith?' Giles asked firmly, his finger pointing out to the sky.  
  
The dark and bleak sky flashed purple, thunder rolling out in the distance. A shadow overcast the busy streets as a reddened light flashed momentarily, substituted for the misty ivory clouds, and an eerie feeling shuddered through Xander's body when thunder rounded once more. Maybe Giles was right. . .  
  
'But what can we do?' Xander whispered. 'The Apocalypse is beginning and there isn't a Slayer to save us this time.'  
  
'Then we'll try to find her,' Giles said determinedly. 'and we won't stop until we have.'  
  
  
X-x-x-x-X  
  
  
'THE APOCALYPSE!' Buffy cried, sitting up in a cold sweat.  
  
The room was dark and empty, save for a very old looking vanity in the far corner of the bedroom. The curtain to her window was blown back from heavy wind and the opened window sent chills down the girl's back, not knowing who it was that had opened it during the night. But strange throbbing feeling in her thighs and her nakedness explained that she was definitely not alone during the night. _Legolas must have opened the window_, she thought miserably.  
  
But the strange thing was, Buffy didn't _care_ about what she did. For some reason, she felt like throwing herself under cold water. To her surprise, near the other side of the room was a drawn bath and clothing on the vanity seat.  
  
Who else came into the room that night?  
  
Getting up on her legs, Buffy started for the bath when a light tap came to her door. Heart thudding against her chest, she quickly asked who it was before actually opening the door.  
  
'It is Eomer,' came the voice. 'Are you decent?'  
  
'Barely.' she called, searching around the room for something to throw over. 'Actually, not at all.'  
  
'Well. . . I just need to speak with you,' he said. 'Can I come in?'  
  
'Yes.' Buffy answered, removing the sheet from her bed and quickly wrapping it around herself just as the door creaked open and a very tidied Eomer entered. He smiled warmly and bowed his head.  
  
'You are not an undergarment kind of woman, are you?' Eomer teased.  
  
Buffy was glad that it was dark, because she was blushing like mad.  
  
'Not. . . really. So, what's up?' she asked.  
  
'I am not sure what exactly is _up_, but there is something definitely amiss.' looking around the room, Eomer entered and smiled softly at the blush on Buffy's face. He said nothing of it though, and continued. 'Aragorn has continued his way North during the night. His company stays true, though and he requests you to remain here.'  
  
'Who's his company?' Buffy asked uncertainly.  
  
'Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf, my Lady.' Eomer answered. 'Is that a problem?'  
  
'No.' Buffy said through gritted teeth. 'Just dandy.'  
  
'Well. . . I will leave you to your bath then.' Eomer said. 'Good bye, my Lady.'  
  
'Sure.' Buffy mumbled. 'Bye.'  
  
_  
Afterwards. . .  
  
  
_After Buffy had her fair share at bathing in the luke warm water, and when she felt rather like a girl again, her mind began to have titillating senses. Picking up on her Slayer signals, her head whirled to the right and she stared hard out the window, and when the sun slowly risen a long breeze blew through the room and the next moment Buffy was sprawled on the floor, completely naked.  
  
Laughter erupted and Buffy felt someone walk up beside her.  
  
'Well, Slayer. Though you'd never see me again eh?'  
  
'Spike.' Buffy said firmly. 'You were suppose to be a figment of my imagination. So why are you here again?'  
  
'S'pose I'm always on your mind, eh luv?' Spike said, laughing. 'Okay, okay calm your loony! I don't exactly know why I'm here, just that I was suppose to warn you 'bout something. _DON_'T ASK ME WHAT EITHER! I ain't sure. . .'  
  
'No surprise there, and will you _get out of my face!_' Buffy snapped.  
  
'Hmm,' Spike murmured, his eyes trailing over the bed as Buffy changed into the soft dress that was lain out beside the bath tub. 'Looks like someone got a bit of a shag last night. Congrats on that. Am a bit jealous though, naturally.'  
  
'Can't you just. . . _poof_ back to wherever you came from?' Buffy asked, running her fingers through her damp hair.  
  
'Aye, Christ, I just remembered what it was that I had to warn you about!' Spike exclaimed. 'Giles is going all loony trying to find a trace of what could have happened to you. They figured you ran away again, like when you tossed Angel into Hell Mouth and all-'  
  
'Get to the point.' Buffy interjected.  
  
'Well, y'know that bloke that's lookin' for you right?' Spike asked.  
  
'Um. . . The Sire? Yeah, I already know that part, I've been warned about it twice.' Buffy sighed. 'Get to the good stuff.'  
  
'Well, I'm in between carrying messages from here to Sunnydale.' Spike said. 'Blood trip too! A'right a'right, I'm getting to the good shit. Well The Sire's opening some big portal in Sunnydale that's doing some sort of damage to the town and without you there, we're doomed.'  
  
'Just tell me how to get back, and I'll help.' Buffy stated eagerly.  
  
Spike sighed, 'No can do. I don't have a soul. . . so it's easier for _me_ to travel from different dimensions. Sorry luv,'  
  
Buffy groaned and covered her hands across her face. 'Let me get this straight: I'm doomed here _forever_?'  
  
Spike nodded. 'Plus that whole apocalypse thing happening in your home town.'  
  
'How is everyone? Is Dawn all right?' Buffy asked impatiently, her hands wrapping around Spike's collar.  
  
A look flashed in Spike's eyes and winked down at her. Buffy rolled her eyes and tightened her hold around him, and when he began to sputter he gave in.  
  
'She's fine.' He replied. 'Everyone's fine. Doin' great without ya' though.'  
  
Buffy's face fell and her hands loosened around him. 'Oh. . . really?'  
  
'Buffy, who are you talking to?' Eomer asked, knocking lightly on the door.  
  
Spike stepped back and waved his hand before disappearing into thin air. Buffy sighed and turned her head around.  
  
'No one.' she called back. 'Just. . . no one.'  
  
  



	9. Decisions after basketball

This chapter was completely spontaneous. I've been diagnosed with a bad case of reader's block while Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli go North in search for Arwen. I want to have _in the meantime_ chapters uploaded while the plot thickens, so this chapter is one of those chapters. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing. Really. . . if it weren't for you guys then I'd have no idea what to do with this piece of pie.  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE: Decisions after basketball.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Can you not feel the mistake growing the further we get to my home?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Mistake or not,' Aragorn said. 'you have seen riders head North. They may yet be in your forest. . .'  
  
'Whatever your direction may be, I will follow you.' Legolas replied, though in his heart he wished to return South and the longing of the sea still burning within his soul grasped once more at his heart. He had little time left. . . and the rumors of Buffy kept growing in the back of his mind as the dreams continued.  
  
  
_meanwhile. . ._  
  
  
Buffy tapped her fingers idly on the edge of the table, her eyes since through with scanning the chatty room and found interest with the intricate and boring designs of Rohan. She really missed Gondor and Éowyn.  
  
'Deep thoughts aren't always good, y'know.' Spike stated.  
  
'Thanks for the sentiments,' Buffy replied sarcastically. 'But I'm fine.'  
  
'You are such a bad liar.' Spike taunted with a knowing grin.  
  
Buffy gawked and slapped Spike on the shoulder, 'I am _not_ a liar!'  
  
'Miss, I never said you were.' a boy on the other side of Buffy croaked out.  
  
Buffy then realized that he could not see Spike, and blushing a deep scarlet Buffy sat back in her seat and took a sip from her cup. Thankfully Eomer had given her water inside of that nasty wine everyone seemed to like drinking.  
  
'Hitting empty chairs now, I see?' Eomer said, walking away from a group of politics.  
  
'It. . . was threatening me?' Buffy said. 'Sorry, I usually get neurotic when I am cooped up inside for a long enough time. I mean, doesn't anyone here _do_ anything besides talk about who they're going to marry?'   
  
'I think the ladies adore you, Buffy.' Eomer said, then added with a smile: 'And who do _you_ want to marry?'  
  
'Okaaaay, changing the subject.' Buffy announced, taking another big gulp from her cup. 'Do you have any. . . sports here?'  
  
'Sports?' Eomer and the boy asked in unison.  
  
'Like. . .' Buffy carefully chose her words and sighed. '. . . games?'  
  
'I've seen the children on the other end of the halls jounce a round ball before.' the boy answered curiously.  
  
Buffy smiled and looked out of the window. 'It's pretty nice outside, compared to the last few days.' turning back to Eomer and the boy, her smile widened as a thought popped into her mind. 'Ever play basketball?'  
  
  
X-x-x-x-X  
  
  
'Let me get this straight.' Céldor, the boy from lunch, said once they were on an open field which was slowly gathering attention from nearby people. 'We have to _bounce_ the round ball into those cherry baskets?'  
  
Buffy shrugged and passed him the ball, 'It isn't as though you ate the cherries right? And what's the big deal? Afraid?'  
  
The boys who had gathered with Céldor laughed along with him.  
  
'You wish.'  
  
'Then let's play some ball.' Buffy said, laughing and stealing the ball from Céldor.  
  
At first Buffy was nonchalant at playing basketball, but something about this world provoked her to teach and it provided enough sense for her to have as much fun as possible. She would never be able to do this in Los Angeles or Sunnydale. And since she is in a completely different world, why not do whatever she wants?  
  
Buffy pointed a finger at Céldor and another boy and laughed.  
  
'Losers! I score, I score!'  
  
As they continued to play, Monty turned to Eomer and shook his head.  
  
'She's very lady like, isn't she?' he said grimly.  
  
'She is every inch a lady.' Eomer replied dreamily, his eyes ever watchful on the Slayer. 'But I am curious as to why Gandalf is making us keep her secluded. She has been sulking around these lands for awhile, and look how her spirit changes. . . I just don't know.'  
  
'Gandalf has his secrets.' Monty said softly, not agreeing with Eomer about Buffy's somewhat loveliness. 'But what exactly made her think it was proper to play that. . . sport, in a dress?'  
  
Eomer smiled thoughtfully. 'Buffy is so unique. She is. . . perfect.'  
  
Feeling someone's scrutiny, Buffy turned her head around and waved. 'Hi Eomer! Hi Monty! Want to play with us?'  
  
Monty snorted but Eomer answered for them both. 'No thank you.' he shouted back, silently enjoying watching Buffy run around as the wind picked up the hem of her dress to show her long, pale legs.  
  
_  
afterwards. . .  
  
  
_When the game had ended, and everyone came back from the center of the field sweating and dirtied up, Eomer made sure he was the first to congratulate them at their victory.  
  
Buffy laughed and whispered, 'I let them win.'  
  
Eomer smiled softly and touched her cheek. 'I am sure you did, but you were wonderful nevertheless.'  
  
Buffy stirred from his touch and did not like the reaction towards it, memory of hers and Legolas' night together, and closed the distance between them by moving away from him.  
  
'Um, sure. I guess.' deciding to change the subject, Buffy turned her attention to the now darkening sky. 'Is it going to rain or something?'  
  
Eomer frowned at Buffy's resistance to his touch and looked out into the sky as well, his frown deepening.  
  
'It is just a shadow.' he told her. 'After Sauron was destroyed a shadow had grown over the lands that surround it.'  
  
Buffy stared hard into the bleak sky and shuddered when her Slayer senses tingled like the night when Spike had decided to appear.  
  
'Are you cold?' he asked worriedly but Buffy waved him off.  
  
'I am having bad feelings about those black clouds.' she admitted.  
  
'They are moving too quickly for clouds.' Monty added.  
  
'What's that noise?' Buffy asked disgustingly, clapping her hands over her ears.  
  
A shrill screech echoed along the air and pierced the people's ears.  
  
Just then, Imrahil and a few men ran towards them, their breaths short and their weapons drawn.  
  
'Flying, winged Nazgul!' Imrahil shouted, just as a large bird swooped down and brushed everyone off their feet and onto the ground.  
  
Buffy was reluctant to latch onto the nearest person because the broad dark creature revved its long neck inwards, snapping at Buffy and attempting to grab hold of her. Crawling backwards, Buffy gained her composure and lifted her leg, kicking the side of the creature's protruding neck and emitting a cry of agony from the winged rider.  
  
Buffy had the touch that creature's loathed, and the Nazgul hissed in annoyance and urged the creature forwards again but the black figure hesitated at getting touched by her again.  
  
Sensing its fear, Buffy grabbed onto its neck as it decided to lean forwards again and lifted herself up onto it. The Nazgul started hissing something in its language as its ride roared and tried to grab onto Buffy. Buffy raised her fist and sent it into the grimy neck, emitting another cry from the creature.  
  
'Get her down from there! She is not suppose to be _up_ there!' she heard someone yell.  
  
'This. is. for. trying. to. bite. me.' Buffy punned, sending another wave of attacks at the winged creature. 'And this is for ruining my day, you stupid bastard!'  
  
Buffy clenched her fist tightly and rammed it strongly into its neck, denting the black flesh and sliding her entire hand into its blood. Feeling the warm liquid on her knuckles, Buffy slipped out her hand and raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Eww, the blood is green!' she shouted. 'Why is the blood green!?'  
  
'Get. . . her. . . off.' The Nazgul hissed, and the creature lifted its neck and Buffy slipped off of it and landed ungracefully onto the field below. People were still running and screaming, and arrows began to fly into the creature.  
  
'Get the girl inside, hurry!' Monty demanded, and just then Buffy felt herself getting lifted up on her feet and dragged away.  
  
'They want you Buffy.' someone yelled in her ear. '_He _wants you, _he_ is looking for you!'  
  
**  
**_afterwards. . ._  
  
  
'How many people are injured?' Eomer asked in hushed tone.  
  
'Seven, mi lord.' answered Imrahil. 'Three of the young boys were taken by the winged riders. I. . . they are lost in the sky, and I doubt their return.'  
  
'Inform the parents.' Eomer ordered.  
  
Buffy licked the side of her mouth and kept her head lowered, her eyes fixed on the marbled floor.  
  
'This is another attack on our group.' Monty observed, and Buffy knew his eyes were on her. 'And I wonder what they are after?'  
  
'It is obvious, they are after the girl!' a guard shouted, standing from his seat and making his way over to her. 'She is putting our children in danger, our men and even ourselves. She does not belong here!' he waved his hand violently.  
  
'Enough!' Eomer shouted angrily, his eyes glaring back at the guard. 'She is a guest here, just like you. Would you want to be kicked out of your own stay?'  
  
'Then what do we do with her?' The guard asked, his voice lowering but he was not backing down.  
  
'Okay, hello, I'm still here.' Buffy said angrily. 'And since I am obviously not welcomed _here_- Eomer, shut up- and I am obviously putting people in danger because some dark Lord decided to hunt for a twenty first century Slayer, then it would be wise that I leave Rohan at once. By myself,' she added, seeing the look of hope gleam in Eomer's eyes.  
  
'But where would you go?' Imrahil asked. 'Whoever is looking for you then they will end up finding you. . .'  
  
'. . . wherever you. . .' Eomer began.  
  
'Are.' Buffy finished, sighing and biting her lip. 'But I'm putting people in danger, and three boys are dead because of me.'  
  
'_Where_ would you go though?' Imrahil repeated.  
  
Buffy looked away thoughtfully and when she turned back, her face had gone pale. 'To the Sire?'  
  
'How can you. . . you cannot be. . . are you serious?' Monty stuttered.  
  
'Oh Lord, she is.' Eomer said shakily.  
  
'I can't sit around anymore. I'm going after him.' Buffy said determinedly. 'And I am going alone.'  
  
'I'm coming with.' Spike said nearby and she turned towards the entrance, where smoke was rising from the burning of the Nazgul's creature, and there stood Spike, determined and shiny.  
  
Eomer sighed. 'Gandalf would not want this to happen. . .'  
  
'Do you _see _Gandalf, Eomer?' Buffy asked and nodded. 'So what he doesn't know won't kill him, right?'  
  
'The rider's came North. . . from the direction of Mirkwood and the Misty Mountains.' Imrahil put in.  
  
'Then off I go to the Misty Mountains.' Buffy said. 'And I am good with directions, so point me in the direction and I am there.'  
  
'Let us hope she knows the way.' Imrahil said gravely, and everyone's gaze turned to the growing night sky, where bodies had been taken from their home just a few hours ago.  
  
And Buffy was more determined then ever. She'll find this guy, take him out and destroy him. He won't live to see the age of. . . well, however old he is.  
  
_And Spike is coming with me. . ._ Buffy thought miserably with a shake of her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so what did you think of that chapter? Took a damn well good time to make, so I'm just hoping it's good. Um. . . I guess I'll say my thank you's for reviewing down here? Okaaaay, author comments coming your way**:**  
  
**Judith:** Thaaanks, it's called English. :P   
  
**Fallon:** I'm going to make my own Sunnydale episode, so I'm not sure when this is taking place. . . I'm just using my imagination because the time set in Buffy's universe would take too long to explain.  
  
**Kelly:** Thanks. ^-^  
  
**Streetracer:** Don't worry, I'm probably as crazy as you are. And thanks! I really love being on your weird level, it makes me feel wanted. :D And _yes_ this is going to be a romance but not a sticky romance meaning. . . it's not going to be the every day romance you see in other stories. Legolas will appear soon, and there'll be more one night stands. . . oooh ;)  
  
**Charlina:** LoL, I love Spike too. That's why I added him into the story with other reasons in mind. . . I'll take whatever suggestions anyone has to offer, I really like hearing what everyone likes.  
  
**Laura:** I've made Legolas out to be bad? No no no, stubborn, not bad. When Legolas wants what he wants, he gets it.  
  
**Sparrow Luver:** I agree with you, Dawn/Legolas couplings aren't really my favorite. And there is too many Willow couplings out there, so I'm glad to see a few Buffy/Legolas couplings floating around. . .  
  
  
Keep reviewing and thanks. And keep in mind about commentary on chapters, I'm willing to listen!  



	10. Remembering: part one

CHAPTER TEN: REMEMBERING part one  
  
  
  
  
  
Tall statues surrounded Buffy against four walls, a shadow among them making it difficult for her to make out what they were about. The air was thick and it was making Buffy feel very uncomfortable, and the aching in her knees was telling her that she had been standing in that same position for quite sometime. Suddenly angry by her loss of concentration, she took a step forwards and stumbled on her bare feet, falling face first into the marbled ground.  
  
Sprawling out onto her stomach, Buffy's eyes opened and they revealed a forest floor and, of course, a forest. Tall dark trees replaced the unseen statues, even though Buffy knew their existence, and reached high into the bright blue sky.  
  
As her eyes scanned for a memory of this place, an uneasy feeling settled in the depth of her stomach. Something was definitely different about this place, and it made Buffy queasy. But she settled with the facts, and knew she was having a nightmare. Sighing, Buffy stood and once her weary legs settled on the new ground, she braced herself.  
  
'Hello?' she shouted clearly. 'Okay, second sign of loosing your sanity Buffy. Of course no one's going to answer you,'  
  
But she was wrong. A loud whistle sounded and startled Buffy as she knelt down and clapped her hands over her ears. She sighed and kicked at the ground.  
  
'Stupid, stupid dream!' Buffy hissed and then took a deep breath. 'Okay, just think. What was I doing before I fell asleep?'  
  
'You were thinking of me.' someone said.  
  
Buffy whirled around and bit down onto her lip, _hard_. 'Legolas? You're in my dream. . . Why are you in my dream?'  
  
'You called to me.' he answered, taking a step forwards. 'You said you were in danger.'  
  
'Danger?' Buffy asked. 'What kind of danger?'  
  
'Something of a dark Lord and a large, black hole growing in your home.' Legolas replied. 'But you had also said someone was looking for you. . . someone who is very angry.'  
  
'Don't worry about that guy, I'm handling it.' Buffy said, waving him off.  
  
'How so?' Legolas whispered, taking another step closer.  
  
Buffy swallowed a lump in her throat, 'Are you really here or are you a figment of my imagination?'  
  
Legolas smiled seductively and gently placed the hair that had fallen in front of Buffy's face behind her ear, purposely letting his long fingers brush against the soft flesh of her neck. Unable to control himself, his tongue slowly caressed the side of his mouth and made Buffy shudder with excitement. Stupid blonde Elf!  
  
'Oh, I am here.' Legolas said mater of factly. 'And I am as aroused as you are.'  
  
'Who said I was aroused?' Buffy exclaimed and took a step back when his hand found her butt and decided to give it a tight squeeze. 'Okay mister, you're really asking for it.'  
  
Legolas hid a grin and raised his eyebrows. 'I have been bad Buffy. . . very bad. Can you punish me?'  
  
'No.' Buffy said, her voice cracking. 'No, I can't.'  
  
Legolas tilted his head. 'And why not?'  
  
'I'm not playing your stupid game again Legolas, you already had your share and you left me.' Buffy said angrily, going to walk pass him and find a way out of this dream. 'So if you excuse me-'  
  
'No one will find out, you know.' Legolas continued hesitantly, almost pleading with her. 'Just like you wished. No one will find out and your secret will be safe. And, this _is_ a dream.'  
  
'A crossing,' Buffy corrected, her eyes narrowing.  
  
_I have her intrigued!_ Legolas thought victoriously, unable to hide a smile.  
  
'Then what have you to say?' Legolas asked, and waited, patiently. When Buffy's face lightened and she began playing with her lower lip, Legolas let out a whiff of breath and moved closer to her. His hand found her waist and his other found the bound of her breast. His reaction grew at once and the burning in his pants caused him to moan in pleasure and impatient need. 'I left that night because I wanted no one to find us together. They would not understand my need,'  
  
'Are you trying to seduce me?' Buffy asked boldly, her warm breath on his neck.  
  
'I have already done that, my Lady.' Legolas whispered, closing the distance and greedily taking her mouth against his.  
  
  
X-x-x-x-X  
  
  
Buffy felt refreshed the next morning and stretched her arms. The morning light shone through her opened window and warm summer air brushed through and played through her hair. This was the day she was going North. Where Legolas was. Her body stirred with remembering her dream- _no_, not a dream. Definitely not a dream. Her crossing with Legolas had been so real, so. . . there, and the feelings remained with her as she clambered out of bed.  
  
'The clothes you've arrived in have been set out for you, my Lady.'  
  
Startled, Buffy turned around. 'A maid. I mean. . . hi, and thank you.'  
  
The plump maid lowered her head and nodded. 'That will be all, thank you for your stay in Rohan. M- may your trip to y- your home be a. . . a s- safe. . .' The maid never finished her sentence as she bolted from the room.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, 'They act like I have scabies or something.'  
  
'I doubt you have skin lice, my Lady.' Eomer said, appearing from outside the door.  
  
'You know what scabies is?' Buffy asked.  
  
'Of course, Grima Wormtounge had it.'  
  
'He sounds charming.' Buffy said sarcastically, grabbing her clothes from the vanity seat. 'So. . . when am I leaving?'  
  
'When you are ready, of course.' Eomer answered uneasily. 'Your things have been set out onto the horse you have arrived on. I am sure it will be comforting to be back on a horse that you are so familiar with?'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Whatever you say humble Joe.'  
  
Eomer smiled at Buffy and gently touched her shoulder, the fabric slinking down her arm and baring her skin.  
  
A look passed over his eyes. 'I. . . I have kept this feeling deep within my heart for awhile Buffy. And now that you are leaving, it has overtaken me. Do you know what feeling I am talking about?'  
  
'Hope?' Buffy asked.  
  
'Hope.' Eomer agreed, and then said, 'And need.'  
  
'Wait, hold on!' Buffy exclaimed, backing away from Eomer so they were far apart. 'What exactly happened while I was in Middle- earth? Did we. . . oh god, did we _do_ it?'  
  
'We did nothing.' Eomer said gravely, moving forwards. 'But now can change everything. . .'  
  
'Eomer,' Buffy warned, her eyes shifting to his hands which were starting to move towards her. 'I have to be honest with you, and I am sorry if I am hurting your feelings but this cannot happen. I don't want to be involved with you. Do you understand at all? I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression in the past, but I can't really remember anything. And if anything was _close_ to happening back then, then nothing is definitely happening now. Not with you,'  
  
That stung. Eomer's chin rose and his eyes turned glassy and cold.  
  
'But you allow others to touch you?' he said confidently, but his voice was sure to crack.  
  
'Excuse me?' Buffy cried. '_Who_ exactly are you talking about? _No_ one touched me.'  
  
'Then explain this,' Eomer spat, tossing a folded parchment at her and leaving with a slam of the door.  
  
  
_  
  
**Remembering, part one**_  
  
  
A tall rider dismounted from his steed and looked upon the small figure of a girl in disgusted interest. Upon dismounting, his steed had ridden away from his master and took to the plains just below the hill which the houses were perched on.  
  
Buffy shifted uneasily in front of Gandalf's arms, trying to move away from him and the new arrived rider.  
  
'She tried getting out again?' he asked.  
  
'And took one of the horses, she had a fair escape Aragorn.' Gandalf said, a smile on his tone.  
  
'While you guys are at war, I'm cooped in a cellar that barely has light!' Buffy exclaimed, finally breaking free from Gandalf's not so comforting arms. Then her tone turned angrier, 'And what the hell is this, a party?'  
  
Another rider approached, dismounting himself and another companion from the white horse.  
  
'Party or not,' The tall blonde rider put in. 'a woman cannot engage in war.'  
  
'Look, you herbal essences bottled _freak_.' Buffy snapped. 'If you ever said that to me in _my_ world, you know how _dead_ you would be? I am the slay- aaaay! _GANDALF_!__!' Buffy flinched when the man slapped her arm.  
  
'That is enough!' Gandalf interjected loudly. 'If I allow you to engage in war, will you keep your mouth sealed, Buffy?'  
  
Buffy hesitated, and when Aragorn and the blonde man started to gawk, Buffy nodded and smiled in triumph. 'Fine. Do I get to kill things at least?'  
  
Gandalf sighed but nodded, 'Yes. You can.'  
  
'With weapons?' Buffy said excitedly.  
  
'Yes.' Gandalf answered.  
  
'Goodie.' Buffy said, grinning. 'Count me in and my lips are _sealed_.'  
  
  



	11. Remembering: part two

Dear reader's: I know you're moaning over the fighting and killing, but Buffy is going to be able to fight soon enough, I just want in between chapters until the "plot" comes along. I'll most likely post a part two, but we aren't near the end so let's just worry over the rating. Right.  
  
**  
**And please note Elven sex. ;)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: REMEMBERING part two  
  
  
  
**_REMEMBERING part two_**  
  
  
What was Buffy getting herself into? There were at least ten thousand able men already lining up outside the fortresses, ready to take on in battle. And here she was, getting readied by a woman who wanted to fight beside her but was not being allowed to by her Uncle and brother? What kind of world _was_ this place?  
  
"Éowyn," Buffy stated suddenly. "would you want me to say something to Eomer and Théoden? I mean, I can probably get you to fight with us but I can't promise anything."  
  
Éowyn looked up from her complaining and smiled, "Oh no, it is fine. I wasn't aware that you were listening to me complain about how stupid these men can be."  
  
"Pretty stupid." Buffy agreed with a frown.  
  
"Well…" Éowyn took a step back and nodded in approval. "You are ready for battle. But where will your weapon go?"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment and secretly smiled. "With yours of course."  
  
"With _mine_?" Éowyn repeated. "What are you- oh. Oh! Buffy, this will not go over good, they will find out."  
  
"Not with the right coverage utensils, and an escape." Buffy replied, smiling and already beginning her work.  
  
_  
afterwards_…  
  
  
"Hey you, youngster!" Buffy called out. "Where is everyone loading up?"  
  
The boy that stopped short upon hearing her call, eyed Buffy suspiciously and pointed North east.  
  
"Over by the bivouacs, my lady." he answered, then paused. "May I ask as to why you and your male, I hope, companion acquire such information?"  
  
"Sorry, no ablos espanol." Buffy replied, grabbing onto Éowyn's hand and leading her towards the bivouacs. When they reached the tenting area, which consisted mostly on male soldiers, Buffy nudged Éowyn over to an area where men started grabbing armor and weapons.  
  
When Éowyn hesitated behind her hood, Buffy urged her on with a thumbs up.  
  
"You'll be fine." she told her. "Just don't talk to anyone and keep your head down."  
  
"That will keep me alive during battle," Éowyn said sarcastically, finding her strength to rummage through the pile of armory and weaponry.  
  
"Buffy?" Inquired a choppy voice.  
  
Buffy whirled around and relaxed when it was just Eomer. "Hey." she greeted. "What's up?"  
  
"Far too much, as inquired from Gandalf the White." Eomer said gravely. "But, have you seen my sister? I feel awful about yelling at her, and I come to apologize."  
  
Buffy heard Éowyn bang into something metal and she grinned sheepishly.  
  
"She's clanking out her feelings." Buffy said. "So, I wouldn't talk to her right now."  
  
"But we are departing from the white city at once. . . I need to say good bye." Eomer continued.  
  
"You'll see her again," Buffy said, waving him off. "So calm down. I'll make sure you'll see her again."  
  
Eomer pursed his lips but nodded, not wishing to become engaged in an argument with a woman that was going to fight beside him battle. With a sweep of his cloak, Eomer went back to where Aragorn, Gandalf and Théoden were discussing something heavy from the look of deep melancholy on their faces.  
  
"You are crazy." someone said, bringing Buffy from her observation.  
  
"And it took you_ how_ long to realize that?" Buffy asked, her eyes falling on the tall Elf with blonde hair.  
  
"You make jokes, you are not serious." Legolas said incredulously. "What is running through your empty head, woman?"  
  
"Battle." Buffy replied calmly. "I'm considering my moves. I'm planning death. . ."  
  
"You plan the death of the people around you," Legolas corrected in a hiss, his hand reaching forwards to touch the fabric on Buffy's torso. "This will easily cut through on the strike of the enemy." His long fingers laced around the outline of her breast, a gleam hinting his pale eyes. "Your body is small, it will never be able to uphold an attack or even your own blade." his hand lingered on the outline and Buffy swore he shuddered, but he withdrew it at once. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
Buffy clenched her fists tightly at her side and replied with a, "The slay- - aaaay! _GANDALF!!_ Stop doing that!"  
  
"What have I told you, Buffy?" the wizard asked angrily. "To keep what sealed?"  
  
"My mouth." Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Right." Gandalf said. "Keep it that way."  
  
And as Buffy nodded Legolas felt that they both knew something that he, nor anyone else, knew nothing about.  
  
  
X-x-x-x-X  
  
  
"You look great Éowyn, just be quiet." Buffy said.  
  
"But Gandalf stared directly into my eyes." Éowyn protested. "What they held made me wonder, and it still does! I fear he knows too much Buffy, far too much."  
  
"Look," Buffy said, hoping this would distract the woman who at the moment, pretended to be a man. "It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt?"  
  
Éowyn frowned and shook her head.  
  
"Well. . ." Buffy continued uneasily. "Have as much fun on the battle field as possible, so that way someone on the other side gets hurt. Understand?"  
  
"This is not fun and games, my Lady." Legolas said, coming up from behind Éowyn. "I think you do not know the difference."  
  
Éowyn's eyes widened, afraid of getting caught, and she scurried away as calmly as she could.  
  
"What's your damage?" Buffy snapped.  
  
"Nothing _is my damage_, I simply detest your style in life." Legolas replied coolly.  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes. "You know what you need? A big kick in the groin."  
  
Legolas considered this for a moment and decided to study the strange girl that had arrived just a short while ago, in his company's care. She is a burden, but she definitely not a waist. And he truly considered her. . .  
  
"You do not mean that," he said, his voice lowering as he stepped closer. "unless you truly mean what you say."  
  
Buffy inhaled a shaky breath at his tone and the heat emitting from his body as he continued to creep closer to her, his arm sauntering ever the slightest and her breath was becoming short as his fingers touched her bare neck, lacing through her hair and the small of her ear where it made her shudder with delight. Her eyes closed.  
  
"An Elf is a very passionate being," Legolas whispered, his breath warm. "and this journey has been a very long one."  
  
"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Buffy asked softly, her eyes still closed.  
  
A smile played on Legolas' lips as his eyes ran themselves along her face, a burning need growing within him as he pressed his hips against her belly, allowing her to feel the heavy pulse beating within his pants.  
  
Buffy's eyes opened and she started at how Legolas was able to move her away from the crowd and towards a secluded area near the fire place. Then her eyes fell on the Elf and the burning in his eyes tingled her _other_ slaying senses. . .  
  
"Please." Legolas pleaded, his eyes gleaming.  
  
Buffy felt something within her start welling in her chest and she heaved a sigh and scanned the area. No one was around, and whoever was near was too occupied with whatever they were doing to care about what an Elf and a woman could be doing so close together near such a secluded spot.  
  
When she came back to reality, Legolas' hands were already exploring the flesh underneath her shirt, his long fingers tracing along her chest and collar bone. She felt him tense when realizing she was watching him and the anxiety and fear slipped away from her when realizing he was nervous as well. And she hid a smile as his widened in question.  
  
She nodded, "But if you tell anyone," she said. "I'll kill you."  
  
Because the relationship between her and the Elf, since the beginning, had been untamable.  
  
  
_Afterwards_. . .  
  
  
"Where were you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas started at him. "We were- - I was helping a girl with her armory."  
  
"A girl?" Gandalf repeated, his eyebrow risen.  
  
Legolas froze. "I mean, a boy."  
  
Just then Buffy walked pass, her body cool and collective but her face flushed and her hair curly from perspiration.  
  
"And _where_ were you?" Aragorn asked Buffy.  
  
"I do need armory don't I?" Buffy said with a shake of her head, walking away in search for Éowyn.  
  
  



	12. Remembering: part three

Readers: I _do_ want to go along with the book, but how many of you actually read The Two Towers? Well, that doesn't matter at all, because I suppose I'll go along with the movie until they actually reach the Kingdom of Rohan. So, for now, it's movie time.  
  
  
Btw, the fighting scenario is coming along nicely. . .**  
**  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: REMEMBERING part three  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind picked up and Buffy shuddered. Death stung the air and blood stained the ground. She couldn't really place where she was, but just that it had been awful. They were under attack just that night, and they were on the battle field before tens of thousands of Orcs and Demons, ready to fight. But who was near her? Buffy's head turned around and she caught sight of Éowyn and the Hobbit Merry, and on the left she saw Eomer, Gandalf and Théoden in lead.  
  
Yes. Battle was just beginning, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had disappeared somewhere from campsite. Maybe they had the right idea and ran away from all this mess.  
  
Because for the first time, Buffy was afraid.  
  
A thunderous roar sounded in the air and Buffy stilled her shaky hands and clutched to the handle of her sword to steady herself. Another roll of what sounded like thunder rolled off the sky and a purple flash of lightening struck down at the raging war. And then it began. The demons started all at once and worked their way towards the people of Gondor, and Buffy knew that no matter how many strong men were on their side, many were likely to die. Even herself.  
  
Even, perhaps, Gandalf. Or Éowyn. Or Théoden. Or Eomer. Or the Hobbit!  
  
Fear and anger at the mere thought flushed through Buffy's shaking body. She was ready to defend those people.  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
Buffy felt the wind pick up and her clothes fly all around her. Something was going on, but for some strange reason she could not see anything. Then the wind died down and the whistling in her ear ceased, but when she opened her eyes she had fallen onto a soft plate of brown grass and dirt. Once the birdies in her head stopped moving, she was able to sit up and observe her surroundings. Everything changed. Where was she?  
  
She was in the middle of a large gap, tall green trees somewhere in the distance, and a distinct evil stained the air and it made it hard for Buffy to breathe. But once her nerves calmed a little she was able to breathe easily and get up on her legs.  
  
She stumbled at first but gained her balance.  
  
'Hello?' she called and frowned, touching her head. 'The last thing I remember was getting thrown down and unable to get back up. It was so weird, why wasn't I able to get back up?'  
  
A rumble on the ground was her answer and her head turned swiftly to the left, where dark figures were seen coming towards her. Black figures coming at her fast. Hesitating, and at least counting more than fifty of those figures, she dodged the path and neatly stooped down behind a large boulder where she was unable to be seen by anyone. Or anything.  
  
The rumbling on the ground became more rigid and a flock of birds flew out from a bush in terror.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and laid her hands on the boulder, watching as tall dark creatures emerged from their place behind the boulder and forwards North. Or South? They were indeed tall, black and running in a writhe matter. They were definitely demons, Buffy figured that from the start, but as the last pass she noticed them carrying something on their backs. Humans?  
  
Anger flooded through her veins and when they all ran pass the boulder, she emerged.  
  
And the entire group of demons halted almost in unison.  
  
'What is it, Uglúk *?' snarled a demon.  
  
Surprised, Buffy remained where she was with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
'I smell man flesh!' Uglúk growled back, moving ahead of the group. 'The travelers are close by. I can feel them. Hurry and keep up pace, or else we will leave you to rot in this sun. That counts for you too, you lousy Southerners!'  
  
The demons were off on their trail at once. Man flesh? _If they smelled me, why didn_'_t they just attack me?_ Buffy thought. _I mean, jees, if Demons from other planets sense my slayerness, then what trouble am I really in?_  
  
Buffy sighed and shook her head, turning and starting at the place where she woke up to. But something else had caught her attention and she faced a narrow hill, and not far off into the browning grass were three people, all in a hurry, running up towards her. Had they noticed her or not, Buffy could not guess, because they were coming closer and without a quick rush up the hill they had passed right by her.  
  
And that was when she noticed them closely. Two men and a midget.  
  
Dumbstruck, Buffy called out to them: 'Hey, wait!'  
  
The midget and dark haired man hadn't noticed her call, but the taller blonde stopped short and turned his head around.  
  
_A girl?_ He asked himself. _What in the name of Ilúvatar is a child doing here?_  
  
'Legolas, what is it?' Aragorn demanded.  
  
'There is a child up there!' Legolas shouted, his Elven eyes catching the small figure of a girl. 'No, not a child. A mortal woman!'  
  
'Is this some kind of witchcraft?' Gimli growled, readying his ax.  
  
Aragorn followed the Elf's gaze and shook his head.  
  
'That _is_ a woman.' he agreed. 'Let us go see what she wants, but keep your weapons ready if anything.'  
  
When they approached her, Buffy hesitated but held out her hand.  
  
'Um. . . Hello.' she said awkwardly.  
  
'Who are you and what is your business?' Aragorn demanded.  
  
'I am called Buffy in my land, and my business?' Buffy frowned. 'I am unemployed, if that's what you mean.'  
  
'Her words are spells,' Gimli said angrily. 'Let us kill her now and be on with our trail- -'  
  
'No offense, but I don't think any of you three could take me.' Buffy interjected pointedly.  
  
Aragorn ignored both Gimli's grunts of protest and Legolas' muttering, and closely regarded the young woman standing before them all as though she were equal to them on their journey through Middle- earth. But who exactly was she and why exactly was she speaking in riddles? Aragorn's questions _were_ going to be answered.  
  
'If you answer our questions,' Aragorn began steadily, 'then you may come with us if you wish.'  
  
'Where are you going?' Buffy asked.  
  
'Answer _our_ questions, woman.' Gimli growled, and Legolas nodded in agreement.   
  
Aragorn shot them both a look before beginning with the first question, 'What is your name?'  
  
'I _told_ you,' Buffy said, exaggerated. 'Buffy Anne Summers. Happy? Next question.'  
  
'Who sent you?' Legolas asked.  
  
'No one.' Buffy replied calmly. 'All I remember is a bright light and someone asking for my order.'  
  
Legolas did not like that question and grabbed onto Buffy's arm, his blue eyes piercing her own in search for any hint of uneasiness or lies. But what he found there startled him and he released her immediately. All he saw in her eyes was strong determination and deep, dark feelings. The Elf shuddered, his head lowering.  
  
'You are not from this world, I gather.' Aragorn said softly. 'and whether this is dark magic being performed on our own eyes, I do not know. But I do know that you have answered yet every question that seem right to ask, so you may come with us until we reach the great Kingdom. There, decisions will be made.'  
  
Buffy frowned with an uneasy feeling forming in her stomach. 'Okay.' she agreed. 'Fine. But, just warning you, there are a pack of angry and I imagine hungry, demons on the prowl. They are some ways ahead.'  
  
'_YRCH!_' Legolas exclaimed, his hands forming in a tight clench.  
  
'And they were carrying something.' Buffy continued, seeing how this topic was very edgy with the three men. 'I think it was a child, but I can't be too sure. I only caught a glimpse of them- -'  
  
'A hobbit, not a child.' Aragorn corrected. 'Two of them. They are yet alive, let us continue South!'  
  
'Great,' murmured Buffy. 'the South.'  
  
**  
End of flashback**  
  
  



	13. Remembering: The Rohan Riders

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Rohan Riders  
"Tropical, warm sunny California weather. Sunny beaches, chirping seagulls." Buffy said. "Wait. Seagulls don't chirp. Oh no, now I have to start over again. . ."  
  
"Please spare us." Legolas interjected quickly.  
  
"I'm not use to this cold weather." Buffy explained, pulling her sleeves further down.  
  
"I am still not sure about you, Buffy." said Gimli. "But if you want, you shall take my Lórien cloak."  
  
"Thanks." muttered Buffy, offering the tiny cloak. "I feel a little warmer."  
  
A thunderous sound rumbled in the distance, and Buffy started at it.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
"Mordor." Aragorn said gloomily. "We are getting close."  
  
"What's Mordor?"  
  
"A place no Lady should step foot in," Legolas answered  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Are you sure about that, blondie? I've seen a lot of things."  
  
"What is with you?" Legolas asked breathlessly. "You are hiding something from us, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"How can you see it in my eyes?" asked Buffy. "Do I have crust in them or something?"  
  
"Enough." Aragorn stated, standing from his stooped position near the edge of the hill. "When we reach Rohan, Buffy shall remain there until we can find her a way home."  
  
Ready to protest, Buffy's stomach growled and she looked down at it in surprise.  
  
"At least someone's being optimistic."  
* * *  
  
Saruman set down the heavy set of parchment and looked out from his oval window, where a balcony was set to look upon the hundred of thousands of Uruk - Hai that had joined forces with Sauron and Saruman to gain control over the mortal population. And Saruman was pleased.  
  
"The lower chamber has opened since her. . . arrival." he said. "Are you pleased?"  
  
The circular stone glowed a bright red and Saruman smiled.  
  
"I will bring her to you and everything shall be ordered." he continued. "Just be patient."  
* * *  
  
A long walk towards the edge of the cliff for some reason took a lot out of Buffy, and as she stooped to catch her breath a black shape running along the plains came into view. About to call for someone, Legolas appeared beside her and sighed.  
  
"They are still leagues away." Legolas said. "We will never catch them with this pace."  
  
"I don't know why we stop." Buffy said angrily. "Well, I do know why and it's a stupid reason. I'm fine running, I'm use to it."  
  
"How are you use to it?" asked Legolas. "Who are you in your world?"  
  
Buffy hesitated on whether or not she should tell them who she really was, or still is for that matter, but shook her head and looked away sadly.  
  
"Just an receptionist."  
  
"What is this receptionist?" Legolas continued curiously.  
  
"Oh god, you really don't know anything do you?" Buffy quipped.  
  
"I know many things," Legolas countered snappishly. "Just some of the words you say are either foreign, or ridiculous."  
  
"Well, a receptionist is basically a woman who does all sorts of errands for men who are either law freaks or doctors." Buffy explained. "It's a sucky job. Definitely not an ego booster."  
  
Legolas furrowed his dark eyebrows and said nothing more as he turned to the barely visible dark shapes riding off into the burning sun. Buffy looked also, a feeling of dread washing over her. Those little Hobbit people were with those demons, and they were leagues away, unable to help them.  
  
Buffy sighed,  
  
"Who would be this cruel?"  
  
"Saruman." Aragorn replied gravely. Upon seeing Buffy's blank face, he continued. "A powerful wizard who is hated by many, but served by most. We are outnumbered greatly against his forces, and they are seeking the Hobbits."  
  
"I'd like to teach this Saru guy a lesson." Buffy stated.  
  
"We all would like that," Aragorn said wearily. "but I doubt we will ever have the chance, but we can continue and hope to catch with the Orcs."  
  
"Let's go then." Buffy said determinedly.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas shouted, his hand latching onto Buffy's arm.  
  
"No more waiting!" Buffy groaned. She was really tired of waiting.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Legolas asked in a whisper. His clear blue eyes scanned the distance where they came from. "Can you hear it?"  
  
"We don't have hearing like the Elves, Elf." Gimli said pointedly.  
  
"No I hear it." Buffy whispered, her eyes wide. "It- they sound like horses or something beating hard against the ground."  
  
"The Rohirrim?" Aragorn asked, his face hopeful.  
  
"Let us hide!" Legolas shouted, running and pulling Buffy with him.  
  
"What's a Rohirrim?" Buffy asked softly, hidden behind a large boulder with Legolas pinning her body against the stony platform.  
  
"Riders. Shush." Legolas demanded.  
  
After several moments of a heavy wait, horses and riders appeared in front of them, riding in hundreds down along the hill and forth along the plains. Upon the head of each horse, Buffy saw, was a maroon and yellow sheet with the symbol of a horse.  
  
Curious, Buffy slipped passed Legolas and leaned pass the rock for a better look, and without meaning to she did slip on some muck and started rolling down the hill, her small body rolling with the dirt as she tumbled against both rock and soil.  
  
When she reached the bottom and the hair was removed from her face, at least fifty faces of male riders peered above her. And their spears were drawn.  
  
"Uh oh." she cursed, her face tightening.  
  
"Rohirrim!" Buffy heard Aragorn shout. "Lay back your strokes and let us speak!"  
  
"Let the girl up." growled Gimli, his large body pushing towards Buffy. "Are you alright, lassie?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy grumbled.   
  
She was pulled to her feet roughly, but the spears were redrawn when Aragorn and Legolas joined the center.  
  
"What news do you bring?" Aragorn asked gruffly.  
  
Legolas was ready to grab an arrow from his quiver, but Buffy laid an assuring hand on his and Gimli's shoulder. Violence was not the answer.  
  
Not yet, anyway. Buffy thought.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" asked the lead rider.  
  
"I am called Strider." Aragorn answered. "And I am hunting Orcs."  
  
"What about the rest of your company, so called Strider?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Buffy." Buffy blurted out suddenly, angry at how they were treating them when they weren't doing anything. "And we, are hunting Orcs. Meaning all of us, so if you have a problem then-" Legolas suddenly nudged her with his elbow. "-ow."  
  
"A woman!" the man declared loudly. "These have been strange days indeed! Tell me more of your tales, are you Elvish folks?"  
  
"No," Aragorn said. "Only one of us, and that is Legolas Greenleaf from the Woodland Realm, and we pass from Lothlórien in search for our friends."  
  
"There is Lady there, a witch some say." the rider replied, and turned his cold eyes to the other three companions. "And why do you not speak, silent folk?"  
  
"Look who's talking, you're sitting there and you haven't even told us your name yet." Buffy snapped.  
  
"Yes." Gimli agreed, his feet set firmly under him. "You give us your name, horse master, and we shall speak as friends."  
  
The rider set his cold glare on Buffy and out of anger, directed his spear lightly against her chest, his lips curling in spite.  
  
"You speak unless I tell you to speak." he commanded angrily, and then he turned to Gimli. "Eomer, son of Éomund am I, and I would cut your head off for your manners, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."  
  
In response to his comments, Legolas pulled his loose bow from his quiver and swiftly placed it into his bow, his aim direct with the rider's face where it was barely visible beneath his golden helm.  
  
"You will die before your stroke fell." Legolas stated.  
  
Eomer raised his sword and was ready to aim, but Aragorn leapt forwards and placed his hand against Legolas' bow, lowering it.  
  
"Forgive us, Eomer!" he said. "We are simply here in search of our friends, so we are in the passing. If you know about our tale, will you answer our questions?"  
  
Eomer considered this and nodded, "Aye. Tell me your tale, for I have some time."  
  
Buffy watched the scene in awed silence. For one who hadn't heard the tale, she was actually nervous about hearing the history of her three new friends and considered backing away and just running. But a spear poked her from behind and she sighed, having no choice but to listen to Aragorn as he began talking about some place in Hobbiton, all the way to the end of his tale about some river called Anduin.   
  
When Aragorn finished, an hour or so passed. Buffy's eyes were wide when Legolas looked down at her.  
  
"Your tale is both winsome and dark." Eomer said then sighed. "But you have been honest with my men and me, and that I am grateful. But you never mentioned to me how the Lady came upon your company. She was not mentioned in your tale."  
  
"I uh, came with. . ." Buffy trailed off, not quite knowing what to say.  
  
Blank faces stared back at her, and Aragorn started at it quickly.  
  
"She is the sister of Boromir of Gondor." he said. "Who has sadly passed away near the Anduin by a pack of Uruk- Hai. She is wanting to return to the White City, so she is coming with us until we reach Minis Tirith."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I'm Boro's. . . I'm big B's. . . LITTLE sister?"  
  
Aragorn nodded calmly, but he was glaring at her.  
  
"Tell me of your friends." Eomer requested suddenly.  
  
"They are Hobbits, two of them, in a pack of Orcs." Gimli said in a rush. "Have you seen any Hobbits around at all? Any Hobbits at all?"  
  
"Hobbits? What are Hobbits?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Halflings." Legolas said plainly, hate still evident in his tone.  
  
Murmurs erupted around the riders, making Buffy even more angry. They were wasting their time.  
  
"Then it is true. Halflings do exist." Eomer said, a smile on his face. "But Gandalf, you said he has fallen. How have you traveled from Imladris?"  
  
"On foot." Aragorn answered wearily.  
  
"Have you, now?" Éothain asked, a rider beside Eomer. "That is ill tidings, my friends, ill indeed!"  
  
"Let us give you horses, Aragorn son of Arathorn." Eomer announced, and gave a great whistle as two horses galloped towards them. "This is Arod and Hasufel, but we have no other for the Lady and the Dwarf."  
  
"The Lady shall ride behind me." Aragorn said. "And Gimli behind Legolas."  
  
When Aragorn and Eomer began talking again, Buffy turned her attention to where Gimli and Legolas stood near the white horse known as Arod.  
  
"I need no rein or saddle." Legolas said to a rider.  
  
"How come?" Buffy asked as Gimli was heaved up behind Legolas.  
  
"I am an Elf." Legolas replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"I do not enjoy being stuck behind an Elf again." Gimli grunted. "Behind a boat was nothing, but this is going too far Laddy!"  
  
"And do you think I want a heavily set Dwarf holding onto me as I gallop?" Legolas asked, and a playful glint came to his eyes. "I would much rather have a Lady, like Buffy, behind me instead."  
  
Even though that was flattering, Buffy would much rather be behind Aragorn than Legolas. Aragorn had more of a rugged, outdoorsy look. Legolas looked too much like a pretty boy to know how to handle a horse.  
  
"Come, Buffy." Aragorn ordered, mounting Hasufel. Buffy ungracefully mounted the grayish steed and wrapped her arms around Aragorn's waist. "Thank you, Rohan riders. We are forever grateful. Let us ride!"  



	14. Remembering: Gandalf the White

For some reason the formatting really bites, and screws up mostly everything on fan fiction. Sorrryyy if anything isn't the way it should be. Stupid formatting! :(  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Gandalf the White  
  
Buffy held closely to Aragorn's stomach as the horse padded roughly against the ground. The Rohan riders were far behind, and as Buffy looked back for one last time she could barely make out their dark figures riding out into the horizon. This was very strange from her world, and no matter how hard she tried she didn't think she'd get use to their custom anytime soon.  
  
After riding hard for what felt likes ages, Aragorn dismounted Hasufel and studied the ground. A cold wind blew pass and Buffy shuddered, wrapping Gimli's cloak closer to her chest.  
  
While Aragorn murmured to himself, and Legolas spoke softly to Arod Buffy felt another breeze crawl underneath her skin and seep deep into her veins. Something about the way wind blew made her uncomfortable, so naturally she was curious and dismounted Hasufel, carefully looking out into the motley colored sky.  
  
The wind blew again and a voice carried through it.  
  
"Can you read my mind, Slayer?" asked the low, daunting voice of a man.  
  
"I don't think I want to," Buffy answered slowly.  
  
The wind whistled, and the voice laughed.  
  
"Are you not curious to know what a dark mind wonders?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I have a pretty good idea. Slaughter this, consult evil dark squirrels that. It's all the same thing." Buffy said.  
  
The wind blew, but Buffy didn't know whether the voice sighed or coughed.  
  
"Will you not answer my questions?" he said. "Do you not want to meet this. . . evil, you seek?"  
  
"I seek no evil." Buffy quipped. "And I don't go to evil. Evil comes to me."  
  
"Buffy." Aragorn said suddenly.  
  
Buffy sighed and turned away. "I'm here, I think."  
  
_X - X - X - X - X  
  
_  
"There are no foot marks on the trail." Legolas said. "Do you see any, Aragorn?"  
  
"None." said Aragorn gravely. "The Orcs must have known they were being followed, and their traveling had been clever."  
  
"There is some smoke over there." Buffy said, pointing the some rising smoke in the distance.  
  
"What will we see?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Let us find out!" Aragorn shouted, riding away at once.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Buffy said.  
  
"The smoke is thick," Legolas said worriedly. "What do you think has happened?"  
  
"The Rohan riders said that they had burnt bodies of Orcs." Aragorn reminded them, and a horrible gleam came to his eyes. "The Orcs carrying Merry and Pippin. . . ."  
  
"That's horrible." Buffy choked.  
  
They dismounted from the horses and half walked, half ran towards the rising gray smoke. As they drew closer, Buffy halted to cover her mouth from the awful stench rising from the hundreds of piles of black decapitated bodies.  
  
_The Hobbits were in **there!?**_  
  
The thought made Buffy's stomach churn, and she laid a hand on Legolas' arm.  
  
"They. They were." Legolas stopped himself and lowered his head.  
  
"We can do no more." said Gimli sadly. "We have been given many riddles on our way across Middle earth, and this is yet that most troubling. I would guess that the Hobbit's bodies are mingled with the Orcs."  
  
"But, why were they traveling by themselves?" asked Buffy winsomely.  
  
Aragorn sighed and cast his gaze sideways, "It is a long tale, Buffy. One that even you would not understand. But the Halfling among our company had something that the dark lord Sauron wanted, and still wants. Merry and Pippin were only helping, and. . ." his voice cracked and he fell silent.  
  
"Elrond doubted them." Legolas said.  
  
"Elrond?" asked Buffy.  
  
"An Elf." Gimli answered.  
  
"Oh, how helpful." Buffy said wryly. "But why did he doubt the Hobbits? Anyone can do anything, y'know."  
  
"Gandalf did not," Gimli reminded Legolas. "If you remember."  
  
Buffy sighed and shook her head to the burning pile of corpses,  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
Soon after they had made camp a little ways away from the burnt out bodies, and Gimli had began making a fire since they each had a blanket a piece. Buffy sat watching Legolas walk around lightly on the ground, and frowned at Gimli whose feet stomped heavily on the fallen leaves.  
  
"How come your feet hardly make a sound, when Gimli sounds like an elephant?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you mean, Oliphaunt?" Legolas asked.  
  
Buffy frowned. "Uh. . . ."  
  
"Look!" Legolas cried, his finger pointed to the trees.  
  
"It looks like they. . ." Buffy began.  
  
". . . enjoy the fire." Aragorn finished.  
  
"Celeborn had warned us not to go into the Forest, and I wonder why?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"The forest is old." commented Aragorn. "Far older than that of the Barrow Downs, and is far greater, but I do not know what to say to that."  
  
"Then what do we do?" asked Buffy.  
  
"The horses! The horses!" cried Legolas, twisting around and knocking Buffy off the log.  
  
"You forgot to mention why Elves were so _rude_." Buffy grumbled, rubbing her bottom.  
  
"The food!" Gimli grumbled.  
  
"They are gone!" Aragorn shouted. "Where did they go?"  
  
"Wherever they went, they took our bags." said Buffy climbing to her feet.  
  
"But why the food!" Gimli shouted, his voice echoing into the forest.  
  
_Meanwhile. . ._  
  
"The poor girl has no one left." a woman mumbled.  
  
"What's going to happen to the poor thing? An orphanage maybe?" asked another.  
  
"I heard the mother committed suicide," the first woman said. "and the sister couldn't handle the mortgage, and wound up shooting herself in the head. No wonder why the family is so screwed up, did you _see_ the history on that girl?"  
  
"Hey!" cried Dawn, jumping from her seat. "I'll have you know that- that my sister did NOT kill herself, and t- that my mother was murdered by some evil woman. Literally."  
  
"Oooh, the poor dear is still delusional." cooed the woman.  
  
"I am NOT delusional, and don't manhandle me you moth infested grannies!" Dawn shouted, whirling around on her heels and running out from the main office.  
  
"Everyone seems to comment in times like these," Giles said softly.  
  
"Why do people hate?" asked Willow. "Is it like a, uh Hell mouth thing?"  
  
"Maybe some people are just, _rude_." Giles said loudly, as the old women walked away with a girl around Dawn's age.  
  
Willow sighed, absently shifting through papers placed neatly in yellow cards.  
  
"Sanchez, Sanders, Smith, Smith, Smith, Summers. . ." Willow stopped herself as the bold letters showing **SUMMERS** clicked on a light bulb in her head. She quickly opened the envelope and scanned through it.  
  
"I do not think you are allowed to go through those." Giles said  
  
"It's, It's Buffy's school records from her old school." Willow said in a hushed tone. "Oh my god. . . Giles. . ."  
  
"Yeah, Will?"  
  
"W- what do you know about Buffy's history, BEFORE high school?" asked Willow.  
  
"Nothing more than what you know, why?" Giles asked worriedly.  
  
Willow took a deep breath and looked up, "I think Sunnydale High knew a lot more than we thought. . ."  
  
_X - X - X - X - X_  
  
"Staring at the trees isn't going to get us anywhere." said Buffy.  
  
"We wait?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Wait for what? That wizard guy to come back again?" Buffy asked. "Sorry, But I would rather go after the square head."  
  
"They are gone, but we still have our feet." said Aragorn.  
  
"We can still walk on those, but what will we do for food?" Gimli huffed. "Our _toenails_?"  
  
"Mmm, toenails. A nutritious start to our day." said Buffy.  
  
"That man looked an awful lot like our friend Saruman." stated Legolas angrily. "I say that was him, taking our horses and leaving us to continue on foot where his next attack will be easier."  
  
"Ooh, I really wanna shove his wand somewhere where the sun don't shine." Buffy said, clenching her fists.  
  
"We go inside the forest." Aragorn said after a considerable moment. "And let us hope we do not catch that old man empty handed."  
  
"Let's hope the old man doesn't catch me empty handed." said Buffy in an bitter tone.  
  
As they walked into the crowded forest, where trees ranged from huge to exceedingly huge, Buffy found herself walking at a hefty pace.   
  
That old man should be around here somewhere. She thought. And I'll be the first to find him and give him a piece of my--  
  
"Ooof!" Buffy groaned. She had walloped straight into something.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you mean to knock into me." said Legolas, laughing.  
  
"Sometimes," Buffy began as she stood. "I wonder why you follow me. Am I that interesting?"  
  
"Interesting." agreed Legolas. "And tempting."  
  
Buffy stopped short. "Tempting? Ha ha. . . right." she started off again, but Legolas lightly grabbed her arm.  
  
"You coming here is like a walking dream. It's a mystery to me why I think you are so interesting." he whispered.   
  
"And tempting." Buffy reminded. "Oh, I can be so very temptsacious when I want, but see, right now it's kinda the opposite of all that. . . . the temptingness is way out of line. I mean, we are looking for those Hobbit people and. . ."  
  
Legolas placed a finger against her lips and smiled softly, leaning in so he was closer to her.  
  
"I will hold you to your promise." said Legolas, and he walked away.  
  
"Promise!?" Buffy shouted. "I didn't promise anything!"  
  
Legolas continued walking and Buffy groaned, kicking her shoe at the dirt. What was wrong with people in Middle earth? Is it because the most population is mostly males? Buffy sighed, slumping down onto the forest floor. She really did need some female companionship right now, and as she thought hard on it a wave of homesickness took flight and she doubled over in tears. Where was she exactly? Was she really dreaming?  
  
"I feel like I am." she sniffled.  
  
A footstep crunching on a leaf caused her to sit up.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked, but remembered his silent stepping. "Gimli?" she called out. "_Ara_gorn?"  
  
"I know these people." a voice answered. It was slow and clear.  
  
More footsteps crunching on leaves, and a heavy patting against the ground.  
  
"Uh, right." Buffy stood quickly and readied herself to attack. "Listen, you don't want to get on my bad side, because that side, it's most likely going to be bad on _your_ half, good on mine. Wait, what? Let me rephrase that. . ."  
  
"Are you always this talkative, Buffy?" interrupted the voice.  
  
"Hey! Am not!" said Buffy and then something dawned on her. "You're the voice from before!"  
  
There was a moment of silence and Buffy was able to see a bright light forming some ways ahead of her.  
  
"Am not." the voice answered.  
  
"Then who are you?" Buffy asked softly.  
  
There was a pause, and then something grabbed onto her entire body and pulled her back, roughly.  
  
"Do not speak to the voice of Saruman!" hissed Aragorn, his strong arms wrapping around her.  
  
"Saruman?" Buffy repeated, confused. "But that isn't Saruman. That's not the voice that talked to me before."  
  
"She is not talking right. She is under his spell!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"Ready your weapons." Aragorn ordered. "And do not let him speak, he will put you in a stance!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I am _fine-- ack._" Buffy was interrupted as she was thrown back behind the tree blockheads.  
  
"Shoot him Legolas, what are you waiting for!" cried Gimli.  
  
"I - I cannot move." Legolas answered. His bent bow was not moving, remaining in the air.  
  
"Legolas, put down your bow!" Buffy shouted, sensing the anger from the blinding white light.  
  
"I. Okay." Legolas lowered his bow, and his arms fell limp to his side.  
  
"And you Master Dwarf!" cried the voice, no longer soft but loud and angry. "Put down your ax!"  
  
Gimli's arms fell limp as well, and his ax fell to the ground. Gimli was outraged, but remained still.  
  
"Saruman, what is it that you seek?" asked Aragorn sternly.  
  
"Saruman?" the blinding light repeated. "Ha, Saruman!" the light gave a thunderous laugh and inside things began to crawl around in Buffy's body.  
  
Suddenly Gimli sprang forwards, no longer in his trance, and aimed his ax at the light.  
  
"Speak Saruman, you quick tempered fool, unless you want the blade of my ax cutting across your neck!"  
  
The shape of the old man leapt out quickly and towering over them all, the blinding white light dimming as a tall white staff appeared above them.  
  
Then the old man's face appeared and he had a soft smile on his face.  
  
"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" cried Legolas, kneeling quickly.  
  
"A wizard." Buffy said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Gandalf?" asked Aragorn. "Gandalf! You came to us in our need! What shade was over my eyes that made who you really were blind to my sight? Gandalf!"  
  
"Gandalf. I am sorry." apologized Gimli, sinking to his knees and shading his face.  
  
"Gandalf?" repeated the wizard. "Yes, that is who I once was. Gandalf the Gray."  
  
"But you are white now." whispered Buffy.  
  
"Gandalf the White." said Aragorn.  
  



End file.
